Vivo En El Mar
by JulioLeon15
Summary: "Yo quiero volar sobre los edificios, salvar gente y cuando tu me llames siempre estar alli" Así nacio el equipo de heroes encargado de detener a los malvados MegaLition, todos ellos bendecidos por Arceus, aunque para los metahumanos, el amor no es algo ausente. Musica, Heroes, Locuras y Demás em el universo Pokemon (Ash x Serena) (Korrina X Clemont).
1. PRÓLOGO

**VIVO EN EL MAR.**

PRÓLOGO.

El cielo anaranjado cubre la pequeña isla Páramo en Alola, donde un pueblo destruido dejaba ver a cinco personas dando una feroz batalla contra pokemon, y bestias envueltas en niebla negra con mirada roja, en el cielo volaban 2 de ellos, por tierra una chica corría velozmente dejando solo una estela de su figura, su traje blanco, su cabello rubio y sus golpes tan rápidos a esas bestias de negra tez mientras un lucario le seguía eran prueba de los bandos, detrás de ella otro rubio de casi la misma edad, 20 años con un traje azul como de buzo y botas militares lanzaba rayos de sus manos paralizando a los enemigos, saltando entre los autos abandonados y cubriendo sus puños de truenos el rubio golpeaba rompiendo caras y causando grandes heridas a esas cosas, seguido por su Luxray daban todo de sí para apoyar a la rubia, que velozmente daba vueltas golpeando, deslizándose y corriendo hábilmente entre los restos de lo que antes fue la hermosa urbe de Alola, esas calles rodeadas de palmeras, con cuerpos y vida siempre radiante ahora desérticas y con escombros de la dura batalla de los chicos contra los invasores, en la playa un peliverde originario de Unova hacía aparecer raíces que su compañero pangase y cubría su cuerpo con hojas afiladas que lanzaba contra los enemigos, su apoyo mantenía a raya en la playa a los crueles oponentes y desde el mar , envuelta en una estela de agua pura y marina aquella peli zafiro dominaba a voluntad su elemento acuoso, creando y atacando con los volúmenes y esferas de agua que la humedad de aire le permitía crear, todo estaba a raya en tierra, pero en el cielo estaban 2 de los mas fuertes del equipo, aquel azabache de negra cabellera, con z en las mejillas volaba entre las bestias aquellas que en el aire eran presas de su fuerza sobre humana, rematados por su aliento frío o incinerados por su visión térmica, a lo que su inseparable pikachu corría acompañado de Torterra y staraptor con dos bultos envueltos en una cobija mientras una linda Fennekin y una braixeiken los ayudaban con otras 2 canastillas, el más aventajado del grupo estaba acompañado por una pelimiel que lo igualaba en poder, sus habilidades eran las mismas, pero sus trajes diferentes siendo el de la chica rojo y el de él negro azulado, todo mientras daban una singular batalla combinando sus movimientos, sus golpes y patadas, esa fuerza y esa habilidad sobrevenían solo con años de práctica y allí arriba el equipo estaba completo, la batalla feroz cubría el cielo, el mar, la playa y el camino mientras la policía local Acordonaba la salida a unos metros mirando como aquellos chicos

En el cielo los dos dieron un golpe de gracia a uno de esos siendo este el ultimo y mirando con su visión térmica apoyando al par rubio que ya cansados acababan con los últimos, todo mientras en la playa se escuchaba el silencio.

Ash….- La peli miel habló- crees que nuestros pokemon hayan sacado ya a Drake, Sherry y Kaz?- y así descendió hasta tocar el suelo sentándose mientras el chico la imitaba

Tranquila Serena- el le colocó la mano en el hombro- pikachu y los demás ya deben estar en el hotel con los niños y la pequeña…

Oigan!- una rubia llegaba a alta velocidad donde ellos- tranquilos la primera oleada ya está afuera…según el rastreador de Clemont solo queda un mega generalitus y acabamos….- La rubia se sentó sobre un auto mientras Ash levanto un poco su vuelo dejando sus pies a escasos 10 cm del suelo y manteniendo sus brazos listos

Ademas..- lleno el dueño de los rayos con su traje de buzo celeste- chespin debió ir con los niños hacía el hotel, allí estarán a salvo…

Drake, Sherry y Kaz estaba con pikachu, torterra y staravia…- Serena miro a sus compañeros- chespin fue con ellos?

Si- la rubia habló- yo misma corrí hasta ellos con chespin y le deje allí les di la orden de correr sin importar que escucharan, alli estaban Drake, Kaz, Sherry y dejé con ellos a Curtney

Una estela de agua traía consigo a una chica de cabello azul en un traje de buzo con leves aletas, su nombre Dawn. Y detrás de ella llegaba en carrera usando sus poderes para invocar ramas y arboles cruzando y saltando los obstáculos Cilan se encontró con su equipo.

No se preocupen- el habló- Iris cuidará de ellos y mi pequeña Irazú la ayudará…

Pero un gran estruendo proveniente del mar dejo al equipo prepararse.

Korrina!- Clemont se colocó a su lado- lista amor?

Yep- ella sonrió mientras su casco le bajaba el visor negro y combinaba con su atuendo blanco- será algo difícil pero nada que los Gold Pok no puedan!- Alzo su puño mientras sus compañeros se alistaban

Ash y Serena empezaron volar unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, Ash dejó caer su cabello ahora corto hacia atrás y la pelimiel se hizo un moño

No hagas mas esfuerzo..- Ash habló dejando algo perpleja a la pelimiel..

Pero soy igual de fuerte que tu!- ella le miro molesta, no le gustaba que la considerara inferior.

No me puedes engañar- el le sonrió- si es niño propongo por nombre Axel y si es niña Serena!- dicho esto con un leve impulso empezó su vuelo con sus puños adelante en una línea horizontal perfecta (ya saben como "Superman") a lo que ella algo sonrojada pensó

"lo sabe…"- sus ojos se hicieron leves estrellas al ver que la conocía tan bien y emprendió el vuelo mientras Korrina empezó su carrera, Clemont cargó su cuerpo y dejando unos rayos en el suelo dio grandes saltos entre los postes de luz, Cilan corrió con él y Dawn se envolvió en un huracán de agua siendo impulsada siguiendo a su equipo.

Por La Justicia!- gritaron juntos para enfrentarse a ese enemigo….

CONTIANURÁ

ACTUALIZACION CADA 2 semanas los Domingos.


	2. I Segundo Intento En Kalos

Hola!, gracias a xEmilionx por dejar el primer review, como siempre vuestro apoyo motiva al fic!

Pero el prologo era una probadita de a donde vamos, ahora veremos el como llegamos ahí! Sin más….bienvenidos a esta historia AmourShipping.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR**

 **CAPÍTULO I: Segundo Intento En Kalos!.**

Nos situamos en la ruta 210, rumbo hacía ciudad Luminalia, donde el joven entrenador pokemon Ash Nathan Ketchum se encuentra en viaje para retar la liga pokemon y buscar su maestría, con 17 años luego de haber estado en Alola estudiando y haber ganado el torneo de los kajunas en la islas decidió volver a Kalos, con unos jeans azules, una camiseta de manga larga roja y zapatos deportivos negros, el cabello cortado un poco reunió a sus amigos para juntos emprender el viaje en busca de la victoria, con él, el rubio Clemont Bolt líder del gimnasio de Luminalia cuya vestimenta dejó de lado para usar una camisa negra de manga larga, jeans azul claro con deportivos negros y una mochila donde llevaba sus inventos que para asombro de sus amigos no estallaron, quizá sea porque su inspiración ahora viajaba con él, su amiga Korrina Kurit, líder del gimnasio de Yantra con su blusa roja y amarillo, una falda que llegaba más alto de la rodilla, y unas botas de blanco, acompañaban al joven Ketchum, y por último y pero no menos importante Serena Yvonne, la amiga de la infancia del moreno de Kanto, ella seguía perfeccionándose en el performer pokemon y no dudo ni un minuto al escuchar la llamada de su amigo para ir juntos a la aventura con su típica vestimenta solo que más larga y de diferente color cambiando un poco los tonos, pero para Ash siempre Serena se vería bien. Pues ambos tenían un sentimiento en común pero como toda verdad sentimental, requiere de fuerza, suerte y mucha valentía decirse, por más simple que un te quiero suene cuando es a alguien que te llena y te hace feliz solo con vivir el asunto se torna duro. Pero el joven Ash estaba ya decidido a descubrir que sentía por aquella peli miel tan agradable, tierna que nunca le reñía, que lo apoyaba y cuya despedida le dejó incompleto, aunque ahora Ash Ketchum era un entrenador de cuidado.

¿por qué? Simple, esta vez trajo a las maquinas asesinas con él para formar un equipo muy temido por todos. (En otras palabras dejo de hacerle a la mamada :v). Encabezando la ofensiva de Ash estaba Pikachu su compañero de mil batallas de Kanto la ratita amarilla era su primer y mejor amigo, seguido del monumental Torterra, aquella bestia de Sinooh que Ash trajo para hacerle de tanque del equipo, su buen Buizel que estaba siempre listo para la acción con el Ketchum, Charizard era de Kanto y estaba con su entrenador ahora obediente y siempre dispuesto, Strarraptor decía presente cuando un tipo volador era llamado a la batalla y con broche de oro Gliscor era el respaldo de Ash cuando los problemas estaban a borbotones y necesitaba echar la guasa con su amigo y fiel compañero.

La pequeña Bonnie había empezado su viaje en Hooen y por eso no viaja a con ellos, pero no sin antes encargarle a Korrina mucho a su hermano Clemont, ella estaba con Max, hermano de May y para sorpresa de Ash sus amigos pequeños estaban dando todo allá, y él esta vez se propuso traer el trofeo a casa para cumplir esa promesa, lástima que el destino tiene algo entre manos para Ash y compañía

Ahora en un claro al lado de un lago estamos con el joven de z en las mejillas entrenado a sus pokemon, mientras Serena lo mira y practica ella su performance, a lo que Clemont y Korrina preparan la merienda, la noche de naranja caramelo empieza a caer cubriendo la zona, los árboles están ya enmarañados de pokemon que duermen en ellos, todo mientras un gran torterra y un Buizel siguen al pie las órdenes de su entrenador

Bien Torterra hojas navaja!- grito Ash a lo que su colosal amigo empezó a emanar hojas de su espalda que las recubría un brillo verde claro

Torterra! ( Vamos!)- el pokemon grito mientras las hojas iban a toda velocidad dirigidas contra Buizel que esperaba su orden atento a las hojas

Ahora buizel espera, cuando estén cerca esquiva y usa pistola agua!- La orden acatada por el pokemon naranja lo hizo algo temeroso pero seguro que Ash sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando las hojas a toda velocidad estaba cerca, salto a su derecha recibiendo un par que no pudo escapar pero con daño mínimo, provocando que con una rodilla en el suelo disparase un chorro de agua a la cara del gran torterra.

Torterra!- Ash llamo a su amigo- usa látigo cepa como un remolino frente al chorro con eso dispersa el agua!- Su amigo asintió mientras pequeños látigos salían de su espalda y colocándose al frente de su rostro y en movimientos rápidos en sentido del reloj desviaba el pequeñas gotas que salpicaban a Ash, cuando el ataque termino un Ash Ketchum empapado, un buizel apenado y un torterra riendo eran el resultado de ese día.

Bien…- Ash se secaba el rostro- hoy no me tocaba baño…- rio con buizel y torterra apegaba su cabeza cariñosamente a su entrenador.

En el campamento llegaba Serena con Drophlox ( no recuerdo la evolución de braixeiken si me ayudan fuera genial) a lo que un Luxray salió a recibirlos y un lucario meditaba encima de una piedra, seguido de un chespin que para matar el tiempo lo imitaba, sin mucho éxito. Syleveon y Bunelby miraban riendo como el pequeño chespin se aburría e intentaba sin éxito meditar cayéndose, colgándose de lucario y comiendo.

Por su parte Korrina y Clemont luchaban con los cubiertos entre risas mientras la comida se preparaba, para ella y él esa excusa de cocinar juntos los unía y les hacía pasar tiempo juntos a lo que llegó Serena y los miró, Clemont con una cuchara y Korrina con un tenedor luchaban a muerte riendo y jugando entre cosquillas, pero el destino les dio algo más que cercanía, cuando Clemont jugando hizo retroceder a la chica rubia que inconscientemente se tropezó con una roca provocando su caída y en una acción de inercia se aferro al cuello de Clemont llevándose al joven inventor con ella.

Kya!- el grito de la caída hizo que Clemont se diera cuenta, la volteó y cayo el primero sirviendo de amortiguador para lo que ella se golpeó con su suave camisa y su pecho. Serena se les quedo mirando, ellos sonrojados de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se sentía el aliento del otro, era un olor tibió y el carmesí de sus mejillas delataba claro que esto podía ir a más, solo uno debía dar el primer paso, pero todos los primeros pasos en el amor requieren ser pensados con calma para evitar fallar.

Interrumpo algo?- Ash llegó para encontrar a sus amigos en esa posición comprometedora sonrió y rio con Serena a lo que ellos se sonrojaron más, primero Korrina se levantó un poco sentándose en el césped a lo que Clemont se levantó un poco quedando sentado de igual manera, sus miradas se cruzaron, y de nuevo el carmín dijo presente a sus rostros, Clemont se aventuró, si nunca lo intentaba nunca podría saber si funcionaría, se movió un poco y tomó una rosa que estaba a su costado, de color azul vivo, con destellos del rocío matutino que moría aquella tarde naranja, ella se le quedo mirando, y así Clemont le extendió la rosa

Esta rosa- le señalo- se abre conforme a Fibonacci, en perfecta sucesión- Clemont la deposito en la parte del cerquillo de la rubia a lo que ella sonrió feliz mientras Clemont le acomodaba el detalle en su oreja, como decorándole cuidadosamente- pero ahora contigo a su lado es perfecta, única y tú la opacas Kori- Le sonrió se puso en pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie mientras Ash sonreía la iniciativa de su amigo casi hermano

Bien- Clemont se limpio un poco- a seguir cocinando!

Sonrió la rubia que algo sonrojada le siguió y Ash miraba la escena con risa a lo que Serena le miró y se rio a todo pulmón

Que sucede?- Ash la miró, ella le señaló su ropa y se dio cuenta, estaba empapado, no viaja con gorra así que su cabello estaba igual..- Oh….es por torterra y buizel- rio con ella mientras se quitaba la polera, tomando una camiseta seca de su mochila, a lo que Serena se sonrojó ferozmente, estaba viendo al chico cambiarse su camiseta, las gotas recorrían sus pectorales y llegaban a sus abdominales, dejando una estela de agua que ella recorría una y otra vez con la mirada.

Sabes- Ash se puso la camiseta- esta vez tengo fe.

Ella salió de su trance moviendo su cabeza la afirmación de su amigo era algo fuera de tema, pero conversar con el nunca era aburrido.

En que Ash?- ella sonrió tiernamente sentándose en una roca y tomando el estuche de esa guitarra con la que viajaban

En nosotros…- Ash se sonrojo y sonrojó a Serena "nosotros" sonaba lindo, un nosotros en vez de un ella y yo somos amigos es más que genial, pero debía aterrizar pues su silencio interrumpido le estaban delatando- es decir…tú…y yo….triunfar…- estaba echo un lio por suerte Korrina salvó al chico de su tartamudeo involuntario

La cena esta lista!- Grito ella mirando al par entre rojos, y aliviados de que esa escena no se prologara a confesiones, pues aun ninguno tenia idea de como hacerlo- vamos chicos tendrán otro momento para amarse!- dijo burlonamente sonrojando a los 2.

Bien todos salgan- Ash dejo al "escuadrón suicida" como por cariño y por burla amena sus amigos llamaban a los pokemon de Ash.- a comer!

Todos ellos se pusieron en sus puestos, la noche acunaba la ingesta de todos aquellos , entre risas sentados la oscuridad se apoderaba de las chicas viendo el intento de Ash por hacer fuego con dos ramitas.

Déjalo ya- rio Korrina- no funcionará ahora.

Si Ash- Serena se puso a su lado- llamaremos a Drophlox y listo..

Bueno…- Clemont estaba revisando su mochila- es momento donde la ciencia salva la noche!

Y así se colocó en su brazo derecho una especie de reloj pero que era más ancho y con detalles en la parte donde se amarraba

Cúbranse todos!- grito Ash y saltó detrás de una roca tomando de la mano a Serena mientras Korrina reía y los pokemon miraban intrigados que tenia nuestro inventor favorito.

Oye!- Clemont lo miro- no explotará….- Miró con una sonrisa destellante-…..creo…- susurro para lo bajo y Korrina miro que desconfió de él así que se acercó y tomándole la mano le acercó a la leña sonriéndole

Creo en ti…- la rubia dijo y acto seguido Clemont con un botón dejando una estela de fuego que creo una cómoda fogata.

Que bien!- dijo Ash dado de la mano de Serena

Gracias Kori- Clemont le sonrió tiernamente.

De nada..- ella siguió sonrojada

Pues…- Ash le miro a Serena- Clemont…te acuerdas de lo que hablamos…?

A si!- Dijo el rubio emocionado- vamos a hacerlo!

Esperen aquí..- Ash y Clemont entraron a sus respectivas tiendas y salieron con un par de guitarras

Bien!- Ash hizo una escala perfecta que sorprendió a Serena y Clemont hizo una parte de la obra clásica " _Romance Anónimo"_ que dejó sorprendida a Korrina

Pensaron que lo olvidamos?- preguntó Clemont tomando asiento en el suelo igual que Ash

Pues no…- este le sonrió- feliz cumpleaños Serena y Korrina!

Si!- Dijo Clemont y empezó el conteo-

1, 2…1,2,3,4!- Ash y Clemont dieron inicio a la canción. ( _"Por Ella- José Feliciano Feat José José")._ La adaptación para que sea cantada a dos mujeres la hice yo.

(N.A= para las frases que canta cada uno se usará la inicial, A= Ash y C= Clemont y cuando sean ambos cantando será una D de Dueto.

Ash inició un arpegio lento y Clemont marcaba el ritmo con un rasgueo de balada romántica

A-" _quiero que brindemos por ellas….después de todo es mejor que nunca sepan la pena que compartimos tu y yo!"_

C= " _quiero que bridemos por ellas, que el vino mate el dolor…que mate esta tristeza.._

 _D= no la amistad de los dos!_

 _Que nunca sepan el amor que sentimos, que nunca sepan que estamos perdidos por ellas…por ellas!_

 _C- Déjala y piensa que nunca existió_

 _A= alza tu copa y brindemos!_

 _D- por ellas!"_

Las chicas miraban con lagrimas en los ojos aquella escena, sus amigos y en forma muy oculta sus amores secretos les cantaban, y se sonrojaban cuando decían "el amor que sentimos" que al igual que Clemont y Ash teñía de rojo sus mejillas en esa noche despejada al calor de la hoguera.

C= " _quiero que brindemos por ellas, que el tiempo borre este amor…que con el tiempo se pierdan…..las penas que nos dejo…uh no!_

 _A= quiero que brindemos por ellas que el vino mate el dolor, que mate esta tristeza…_

 _D= no la amistad de los dos!_

 _Que nunca sepan el amor que sentimos, que nunca sepan que estamos perdidos, por ellas! Por ellas!_

 _C= déjala y piensa que nunca existió_

 _A= Alza tu copa y brindemos por ellas!_

 _D= que nunca sepan el amor que sentimos….por ellas!"_

Así con un suave movimiento Ash y Clemont dejaban que el ultimo acorde se perdiera en la noche, a lo que las chicas estaban algo llorosas con sonrisas en los ojos, nunca antes les habían dado una serenata, y menos por sus natalicios…

Se acordaron! – gritaron juntas

Como iba a olvidarme de la mujer mas bella que conozco- Ash miro a Serena con sus ojos azules llenos de cristalinas lágrimas- ten…- Le entregó una cajita con un moño rojo que Serena abrió tan delicadamente para hallar una pulsera de oro pulido, con diamante grabado " _no te rindas reina de Kalos"_ y una gran S de plata en el borde superior que hizo romper en llanto a la chica que lo abrazándolo.

La noche siguió entre canciones risas y deseos de juventud, pero cuando llego la hora de dormir dos chicos no podían y salieron a caminar, además ambos necesitaban charlar de lo que sentían por sus acompañantes y sentados frente al lago miraban el cielo intercambiaban ideas sobre cosas banales, batallas pokemon, amigos, viajes, pasado, familia, etc. Pero llego el tema delicado entre los amigos, amor y parejas.

Yo algún día quiero formar una familia- Ash dijo mirando al cielo- y darle el padre que yo no tuve…- dijo con cierta nostalgia que no paso desapercibida por su rubio amigo

Que sucedió con tu papá Ash?- Clemont miro un suspiro resignatario de su amigo que con pesar empezó con una petición inusual..

Prometes no reírte?- Ash cerró sus ojos

Nunca lo haría- Clemont remató

Mi padre se llamaba Ezio Ketchum, era un entrenador y campeón de Kanto, pero no era un humano normal….- Ash miró como su rubio amigo alzaba su ceja en desconcierto- él….- hizo una pausa..- conoces a los meta humanos?

La sonrisa de Clemont se ladeó, Metahumano….ese término hacía mucho desde que no lo escuchaba, desde que supo como su madre falleció, pero que tenía que ver aquellos héroes bendecidos por Arceus con el padre de Ash.

Sí…- Clemont confiaba en su amigo y decidió que debía desahogarse- mi madre Beatriz era una…- sonrió con pesar

Tu madre era?- Ash miro a su amigo- Thunder Girl?- el sobrenombre de la madre de Clemont sobresaltó al rubio

Sí….- el le miró y vio una foto donde estaban los 6 Golden Human héroes del mundo pokemon con sus cascos fuera y allí estaba un moreno con z en las mejillas, él tenía la misma foto y al sacarla dijo

Eres hijo del súper héroe Red…- Asombrado a lo que Ash asintió- mi mejor amigo es el hijo del hombre más poderoso del mundo!

Je- Ash rio- tranquilo Clemont….pero sí…aunque para mi era papá Ezio no Red….

Rieron juntos y Clemont habló

No desearías poder hacer lo que ellos…- miró la noche- como mi madre destellar energía siempre y a voluntad..

Yo quiero volar sobre los edificios, salvar a la gente de los malos y cuando Serena me llame siempre estar alli- dijo inconsciente el chico provocando un asombro en su amigo rubio que le empezó a codear riendo

Con que Serena eh?!- le dijo

No me digas….o le digo a Korrina- rio Ash y avergonzó a Clemont

Propongámonos algo!- Dijo Ash- es hora de ser hombres y decirles lo que sentimos..

Mañana por la tarde estaremos en Luminalia….podríamos salir cada uno con ellas..- dijo Clemont

Sí!- Ash estaba entusiasmado- aunque es la primera vez que me he enamorado…

La mía igual- Clemont dijo- pero según Bonnie solo debemos dejar que el corazón hable…

Me gustan los consejos de ella- Ash sonrió- pero debemos dormir…

Si…será lo mejor

Salieron rumbo al campamento pero desde el cielo alguien miraba a los chicos..

Los hijos de Ezio y Beatriz son amigos….- Rio el pokemon dios- y tambien viajan con los hijos de Dinamo y TrickGirl….- el pokemon pensaba- y el hijo de Ezio conoce a la hija de Acuatic…curioso…y sumándole el de Green… el equipo está completo…

Piensas que tus "campeones" intimidan hermano?- Geraltina habló- los Metalition dominaran la tierra ahora!

Hermano- el pokemon habló- no subestimes a mi equipo….

Muy tarde- Geraltina golpeó el suelo provocando que del mismo salgan bestias envueltas en negra niebla, de colmillos dorados y mirada en sangre, todos como pokemon y humanos…

Tus aberraciones no dominaran- Arceus miro a su hermano- no lo harás

Pruébame…- Geraltina con un rugido abrió el camino hasta el claro donde la madrugada salía pero todos dormían, Arceus decidió que era hora…

En el sueño de Ash.

El chico se encontraba caminando un pasillo de blanco destello, en el fondo una puerta que al abrir revelaba un trono donde estaba sentado un pokemon

Bienvenido Ash..- habló el dios pokemon

Arceus?!- Ash estaba asombrado- el dios pokemon….

Si Ash- el asintió- pero no tenemos tiempo es hora el mundo y tus amigos te necesitan…

Ash no se la creía, pero intentaba hacerlo si peligraban sus amigos no dudaría en hacer lo que sea para que estén a salvo en especial cierta peli miel.

Que puedo hacer?- Ash decidido preguntó

Solo deja salir la bendición que a tu padre le di

Y así una gran bóveda se abría frente a Ash

Solo dime Ash- Arceus habló- deseas poder?

Ash meditó, su madre le dijo que el poder sin amor no es más que una oda al ego

No arceus deseo salvar a mis amigos- Decidido el muchacho contesto

Es la misma frase de tu padre Ezio- Arceus le puso enfrente un cofre en forma de corazón ábrelo Ash…y deja que tu poder crezca..cuando el mundo te necesita tu estarás allí

Ash temeroso retiró la cerradura y al abrirlo una blanca luz le cegó, sentía ardor en su mirada y como si calor le recorriera el cuerpo, su alma le pesaba y de su garganta un frío glacial le invadía haciéndole toser hielo seco.

Resiste Ash- Arceus hablo- cuando pase todo volarás tan veloz cual Staraptor, tu mirada será tan poderosa que los rayos que emanará encandecerán mas que el fuego de un charizard tu aliento cuando lo quieras será tan fuerte como un tornado y tan frío como el hielo de un nevado…tu poder oculto esta libre, ahora úsalo sabiamente…

Por Serena no dejaré que nada me venza!- Ash aguantó ese dolor infernal

En el sueño de Clemont

El rubio estaba igual entre montañas sentado mirando los truenos del cielo hasta que una luz llegó donde él y habló

Tu eres Clemont, hijo de Beatriz- el pokemon dios habló-

Si…Arceus?!- Clemont miro alarmado a su interlocutor

Se que eres hombre de ciencia- dijo el pokemon- pero ahora mas que nunca el mundo depende de tu escepticismo ante todo…..

Por que?!- Pregunto el rubio

No hay tiempo…- Hablo el pokemon- pero ahora dime…que darías por Korrina?

Todo- sin dudar Clemont habló- todo…

Entonces el pokemon hizo aparecer frente a el un candado de oro

Ábrelo Clemont- Y el humano obedeció mientras un rayo saliente le impacto recorriéndole el cuerpo.

El rubio sentía que estaba muriendo, su cuerpo emanaba demasiado calor, mucho cansancio y truenos alrededor le envolvían

Cuando domines los truenos- Hablo Arceus- no habrá tormenta eléctrica que te supere…

Arg!- Grito el rubio solo resistiendo por el deseo de proteger a Korrina.

Al despertarse Ash se encontraba abrazado de Serena que lloraba asustada mientras el bosque se quemaba y sus pokemon estaban derrotados sin poder moverse, solo pikachu daba batalla contra esas bestias de color negro con colmillos de dorado sangre mirada.

Miro algo borroso pero si era verdad, no permitiría que algo le suceda a Serena.

Serena…- Ash le acaricio la mejilla-

Ash!- ella le abrazó llorando en su hombro- pensé que te iba a perder

Nunca te abandonaré- le sonrió

Esa sensación de quemarse vivo seguía y sentía carbón en la mirada con dolor en la garganta, pero su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

Se levantó y miro a su derecha, Clemont estaba de pie rodeado de unos truenos mientras ocultaba a Korrina con su cuerpo.

Tu tambien soñaste lo mismo?- Pregunto sonriente Ash

No era un sueño…- contesto el rubio mirando como Ash tenía su mirada roja y estaba con sus manos listo para pelear

Por ellas?- dijo Ash mirando a sus amiga y a Serena que ahora sabía que sentía

Por ellas- dijo Clemont chocando su puño con el de Ash.

Hya!- Ash salto y sin pensarlo pudo volar cosa que le agrado y poniendo una pose con el pecho inflado y sus brazos cruzados se lanzó contra los agresores

Arggg!- Clemont lazo un trueno de su mano impactando y derribando a uno..

Sera divertido..- dijo Ash golpeando a uno y notando que su fuerza no era normal.

Continuará


	3. II Serena Korrina! Nunca Te Abandonaré!

Hey! Aquí Julio con otro capítulo! Me siento feliz de que hayan llegado personas a dejar sus opiniones!. Esto en mis otros fics es tradición interactuar con los reviews, así que…

 _El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Virginia Vir,** vaya llegaste desde mi primer fic?! Genial! Espero lo hayas disfrutado, aun le tengo planeado un epílogo a ese trabajo, pero con respecto a los nombres estaba tan ansioso que lo pasé xD lo lamento mucho prometo que no volverá a suceder jeje, mis fics tienen temáticas raras y yo lo admito pero me gusta que te hayan llamado la atención, muchas gracias por ayudarme con los nombres y espero volverte a ver por aquí pronto….un abrazo y tranquilo habrán más pokemon xD es que esos fueron mii equipo en el juego Pokemon Diamante….esos y un Luxray =3 jaja reitero gracias y espero verte aquí más seguido.

A **xEmilionx ,** me creerías que la idea salió mientras jugaba Lego Batman 3? xD, una idea sumándole que ya estaba planeando algo más casual y me salió una historia asi jeje, y gracias amigo siempre tu apoyo me motiva y quien no adora a Clemont con Korrina? Un polo opuesto tan llamativo es divertido emparejar! Sumándole a Ash y Serena y esa química es tan tentador emparejarlos jaja y la acción será algo lenta, nunca he narrado temáticas así por eso voy a experimentar un poco! Un abrazo amigo!

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, mientras más se sumen más prioridad agarramos xD jaja. Un buen inicio de semana

ADVERTENCIA- Me gusta la música algo vieja como ya notaron, pero si a ustedes no lo invito a que ignoren las canciones que ponga y ustedes piensen en la que les guste! Y siempre con respeto amigos! Sin más….volvemos…

 **VIVO EN EL MAR.**

 **CAPÍTULO II- SERENA!/KORRINA! NUNCA TE DEJARÉ!.**

En cielo matutino de Kalos está en fuego, dos jóvenes llevan un intento de repeler bestias envueltas en negra niebla, con mirada roja cual sangre y colmillos amarillos como el trueno, de su boca más formada sale envueltas grandes ráfagas de fuego, y con alas en sus espaladas sumándoles sus cercanos 2 metros de estatura, parecía un suicidio heroico la hazaña del rubio Clemont y el joven entrenador Ash por proteger a sus amigas Korrina y Serena.

5 de los 6 pokemon miembros del conocido como "escuadrón suicida" del entrenador Ketchum estaban derrotados, Ash y Clemont estaban de pie mirando la escena mientras tomaban aire y planeaban que hacer, Korrina y Serena estaban ocultadas detrás de ellos con Lucario y Delphox cansados mirando como esos chicos de pie suspiraban pesadamente, levaban cerca de 20 minutos en ese vaivén de golpes, truenos y gritos por parte de los dos mientras lidiaban con su poca o nula experiencia dominando sus poderes nuevos, Ash maquinaba que hacer, todavía habían problemas, Torterra estaba derrotado y pareciera que con una pata lastimada, encima suyo ocultaba a un buizel que con sus últimos esfuerzos disparaba agua protegiéndose así con el colosal pokemon tipo hierba, Pikachu y Charizard estaban al frente defendiendo a sus compañeros, pero el agotamiento pasaba factura a los pokemon de Kanto que retrocedían poco a poco, en el aire Gliscoor y Strarraptor en el aire chocaban contra sus oponentes, aunque su vuelo rozaba el suelo ya por la falta de descanso.

Al lado opuesto Luxray estaba marcado por un duro combate, y chespin en su lomo echado disparaba misiles aguja en un intento para apoyar a su compañero agotado, los demás debieron de ser devueltos a sus pokeball por el agotamiento o por haber sido vencidos.

Bien…- Ash dio un suspiro agotado y flexiono sus piernas y con sus manos coloco una pose de pelea mientras el rubio ponía sus manos en pose defensiva y sus piernas se flexionaban, al mirarse la sorpresa vino con la respectiva pregunta

No sabía que practicabas Krav Magá…- el rubio respiraba agotado.

En Alola no todo fue hacerme el tonto…- rio Ash- y nunca me dijiste que sabias Karate…

Je- rio el agotado Clemont- cuando eres hermano mayor siempre debes estar preparado...y no podemos pelear con lo máximo pues temo lastimar a Korrina…

Serena también esta muy cerca…- Ash hizo memoria y milagrosamente algo se le ocurrió- Clemont a 10 minutos vi una cueva

Donde podríamos ocultar a Korrina y Serena…- Clemont completo mientras Ash asentía

Sellaré la entrada con mi aliento de hielo….

Y lo recubriré con rayos para que nadie entre…- Clemont dio la parte complementaria del plan

Bien…- Ash tomo sus pokeball de su mochila- regresen todos!

Y la luz roja devolvió a los cansados pokemon mientras Clemont lo imitaba

Pikachu al hombro de Serena!- Ash ordenó mientras el roedor saltaba al hombro de la peli miel- Clemont yo puedo cargar a Serena a la cueva, pero necesitaré que tu cargues a Korrina- a pesar de las circunstancias el carmesí adornó las mejillas de los 4.

Bien- Clemont soltó un suspiro y cruzó sus brazos en X a la altura del pecho, generando de nuevo que los rayos rodearan sus brazos- Ahora!

Ash se elevo un poco y con su mirada de la cual un rayo de color rojo se trazó generando una línea de fuego que hizo de cortina Ash voló donde Serena y Clemont corrió donde Korrina ambas ya habían devuelto a sus pokemon a sus pokeball.

Serena sujétate!- Ash la tomo por la cintura y elevo el vuelo mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello algo asustada.

Kori, a mi espalda pronto- Clemont se puso en cuclillas y la rubia subió mientras todos tenian sus mochilas.

Ash no me dejes caer- Serena algo asustada se abrazó al chico mientras Ash se sonrojó más

Nunca te soltaré…- le sonrió y mientras Clemont empezaba la carrera con la rubia a su espalda

No te sueltes Kori!- Clemont saltaba velozmente las ramas seguido de Ash que volaba lo más estable posible, nunca había volado y ahora estaba con Serena aferrada a él, lo cual provocaba un sonrojo entre ellos, los rubios no eran ajenos a estar teniendo que aguantar la alegría de estar tan cerca y el nerviosismo que lo acompaña.

Clemont era un hombre de ciencia, y que debido a que practicaba artes marciales había desarrollado una condición física mejor pues después de estar fuera de la misma durante el primer viaje con Ash decidió volver a hacerlo y ahora agradecía a Bonnie que le motivó con Korrina para volver a estar en forma ya que podía correr con la rubia amada en su espalda, estaba asustada, ella temblaba, él creía que por la situación y mientras saltaba decidió darle ánimos. Ash por su parte estaba notando igual que Serena estaba asustada pues temblaba mucho, él la iba a proteger, no importaba el precio.

Kori- Clemont hablo mientras Ash hacia lo propio con Serena

Serena- Ash llamo la atención mientras los rubios se miraban y la performance con el entrenador hacían lo mismo.

Nunca te abandonaré….hasta que muera- Ambos al unísono dijeron y ellas soltaron unas lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar ese pequeño detalle de los chicos con cada una. Pero antes de responder

Clemont!- Gritó Korrina- están detrás! – ella oculto su rostro en la espalda de Clemont y espero el golpe.

El rubio a escuchar no dudo en darse la vuelta y mirar como un colmillo estaba a centímetros de su pecho, el hizo lo que su mente le planteó mejor, ocultó con su cuerpo a la rubia y con su mano detuvo el colmillo

No le tocarás un pelo a Kori!- El hizo uso de toda la fuerza que tenia y dio una descarga fuerte deteniéndole

Ash voló y con un golpe le alejo de ellos mientras sostenía a Serena con su otra mano.

Clemont- ella susurro mientras él retomaba su carrera, Ash suspiró pues puso ayudarlos, ese detalle provoco que uno se acercara y tratara de tomar a Serena agarrándole la pierna de la bota café.

Ash!- ella estaba asustada y el chico no dudó en elevarse un poco para impulsarla, con su aliento empujo al enemigo y con atrapo a Serena en el aire cargándola al estilo nupcial.

Si quieren lastimarte.- Ash estaba llegando a la cueva mientras Clemont depositaba a Korrina suavemente dentro y se preparaba para la contienda- deberán matarme 2 veces…

2 veces?!- ella estaba algo confundida mientras él la dejaba en la entrada con Korrina

Si…- el se sonrió- porque volvería a la vida con tal de protegerte.

Ella lo miro pero antes de decir nada el gélido aliento de Ash cerró la entrada, con una gruesa capa y Delphox improviso una fogata, Serena abrazo la mochila de Ash y Korrina se sentó a su lado.

Tranquila- le sonrió la rubia- estarán bien….

Como lo sabes?- ella estaba triste y su voz salía con pena

Nuestro amor les protegerá….- Korrina sonrió ladeadamente mientras afuera sonaba una batalla campal entre las bestias del pokemon Girantina, Ash y Clemont dieron rienda suelta a sus habilidades, aunque inexpertos les bastaba para escapar y atacar con fiereza, no era el deber lo que los motivaba, era algo mas fuerte, Korrina y Serena estaban dentro, y ellos eran lo que aseguraba que nada les pasaría, Ash y Clemont con pesar, recibieron cortes, fueron quemados, golpeados y caían al borde de quedar inconscientes debido al cansancio, la batalla y las heridas, pero aun quedaba uno.

Débiles humanos!- la voz grave de esa cosa se hizo presente- su era a acabado! Todos perecerán y los Metalition gobernaremos, todo bajo ordenes del gran Girantina!

Je- Ash estaba agotado, un delgado hilo de sangre le recorría la frente y bajaba desde su ceja por su ojo derecho, dolía si….pero nada que mirar sonreír a Serena no lo valiera.

Hablan?- Clemont entro en asombro- vaya….- se incorporó y en su mirada azul de nuevo los truenos rodeaban sus iris, Ash estaba en pie y de nuevo se elevo un poco

Quien eres?!- grito Ash

Quien demanda….- el metalition miró al chico, esas z en las mejillas eran un recordatorio del enemigo Red, el hombre de acero con corazón de diamante y así su mirada se torno en miedo, el gran enemigo de casi 2 metros temía ante el recuerdo del fallecido Red.

No me vencerás de nuevo Red!- grito la bestia- soy el capitán Pestrok líder de los metalition de la oscuridad! No volveré a caer ante ti!

Red?! – Ash intercambió miradas con Clemont que le sonrió

Acabémoslo…..el pobre esta en el pasado- Clemont hizo una bola amarilla que estaba rodeada de truenos y rayos que colocó en la palma de su mano derecha

No me vencerán míseros humanos!- Pestrok embistió a toda velocidad mientras sus colmillos estaban recargados de una marca roja sangre.

Ash voló y Clemont le siguió en una carrera de igual velocidad, un salto grande y un golpe en el pecho que agrieto una especie de armadura, seguido por el impacto de la bola de energía acabando por la maldición del metalition les demostró que acabó, pero su cansancio hizo que ambos salieran disparos contra la pared de hielo que al chocar la humanidad de Ash y Clemont que rompieron en cristales diminutos y aterrizaron mientras Korrina y Serena corrían a socorrerlos.

Serena tengo algo de medicina en mi mochila- Korrina elevó la cabeza de Clemont en sus piernas y con ayuda de lucario recargo a Ash sobre la mochila de Clemont, mientras la mano de aipom hacia de almohada- saca a los pokemon de Ash y Clemont atenderemos a todos….

Si!- ella hizo lo ordenado y se acomodo con Ash mientras dejaban a los chicos descansar ellas curaban al ultimo pokemon, Torterra. Al acabar ellas se acercaron a ellos y se acomodaron a su lado con el fuego y la luz de la luna y miraban a sus héroes, Ash estaba con su chaleco cortado, la herida en su ceja estaba ya curada y varios raspones en la cara, sus puños palpitaban y su pecho emanaba calor, Serena se sentía tranquila, él le prometido cuidarla y allí estaba, echo polvo y con su típica sonrisa marca Ketchum, de que todo va a estar bien, de que todo estaba bien y que mientras ellos siguieran juntos nada fallaría, esa sonrisa que a ella le robaba el corazón. Ella solo miró al chico sonreírle un poco

Korrina se sentó a mirar a Clemont, el rubio que ella miró convertirse en un hombre echo y derecho, un pacifista de excelencia y siempre dispuesto a dialogar para solventar inconveniencias o máximo recurrir a batallas pokemon acababa de dar la mejor pelea por mantenerla a salvo, el chico que cuando ella le enseño a patinar se cayo y rio estaba con sus lentes rotos, su cabello alborotado y su camisa rota en donde por protegerla el colmillo le hizo un corte. Si el amor no era eso, ninguna sabía que sería. Ellos estaba alli echo polvo y sin poder moverse, agotados y sin despertar nada más.

Kori- Serena habló- ellos son…

Maravillosos- ella sonrió- ahora debemos cuidarlos….

Con nuestra vida- Serena algo sonrojada se recostó con Ash, se sentía segura alli, y Korrina hizo lo mismo, ellas estaban agotadas emocionalmente.

En algún lugar del espacio tiempo

Te dije que ellos no fallarían- el dios pokemon sonrió

Solo suerte hermano- bufo Girantina- aun no acaba…

Aun no empieza – Arceus sentenció-…aun no has visto nada de mi…

Y tu de mi tampoco!- Grito en enfurecido pokemon legendario.

Continuará.


	4. III 2 Y 2

Que rara semana, hasta mi ex novia me escribió, la extraño , ni modo a trabajar que tengo lectores que animar! Yey aquí Julio reportándose con más locuras. Primero…

 _El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Virginia Vir,** Velorio no, pero algo que espero sacar lágrimas =3, jaja espero que este te guste y ten paciencia que a las chicas les tengo reservado algo especial, muchas gracias por el apoyo un abrazo \\(n.n)/ y hasta la siguiente!

A **xEmilionx,** espero poder cumplir tus expectativas amigo =3 jaja, escribir agota mucho, te entiendo y más a ti porque cuidas muchísimo los detalles de tus fics, y eso los hace grandes =), cuídate y que disfrutes este capítulo.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia

P.D 2- ¿hago buen romance? Es opcional pero necesito saberlo xD

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR.**

CAPÍTULO III: 2 Y 2.

Las 10 de la mañana, a la entrada de una cueva a unos cuantos kilómetros de ciudad Luminalia se encuentran 2 jóvenes descansando, los 2 chicos ayer dieron una batalla feroz para defender a sus amigas y amores secretos, las cuales por su cansancio psicológico sumándole que ellas atendieron a todos los pokemon heridos y dejados KO, en los ojos de un azabache de z en las mejillas la luminiscencia le obligaba a querer tapar su vista con sus manos, acción que no pudo ser completada pues su mano derecha estaba atrapada, al mirar que era la causa , y su sonrojo fue masivo cuando distinguió un cabello pelimiel corto, recostada en todo su brazo abrazada a su vez a su persona infundieron paz en el Ketchum, esa batalla de la noche anterior no se sentía si con eso pudo proteger a Serena, detalles de estar enamorado o simpleza de querer demostrar amor, pero como respuesta su cuerpo se tensó, su musculatura no estaba acostumbrada a esa actividad física extensa y menos a volar, su visión le dolía, y su garganta estaba algo fría, pero abrazó más a la chica, la razon de haber llegado a extenuarse tanto estaba allí, tenía nombre, apellido y una cabellera miel hermosa, estaban acostados sobre sus sacos de dormir y tapados con la manta azul de Ash, su amiga Korrina era como una hermana que nunca tuvo, y con esas 2 chicas su motivación era alta para lanzarse en ese acto suicida.

Por su parte, un rubio de ojos azules abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía tenso, y todavía le dolía el cuerpo, no todos los días salía disparado por una pared de hielo electrificada, sumándole que la locura de proteger a las chicas fue un acto suicida, sin entrenamiento o idea de como usar los rayos se lanzó con Ash, pero salvo a su rubia amiga, nada más allá importaba, su amiga Serena estaba bien, quiso moverse pero un bulto amarillo en su pecho se lo impidió, en primera instancia pensó en pikachu, pero cuando aclaró su vista la rubia cabellera le sonrojó al máximo, estaba allí la chica que le motivó a lanzarse sin pena contra esa amenaza claramente superior, si no supiera karate quizá este rato estaría muerto, agradecía internamente a su papá por motivarlo a temprana edad a practicarlo.

Buenos días- un sonrojado Ash se levantaba con mucho cuidado para despertar a la peli miel en su torso- Serena ya es de día…

Un movimiento de acurrucarse y mandarlo de nuevo a la improvisada cama sonrojan más al chico que si por si fuera poco ahora cree que sus oídos resultaron dañados en la pelea anterior.

Cinco minutos más cariño..- Serena se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ash inconscientemente cual pareja haría en su lecho, provocando la risa de la par de rubios ya en pie para empezar el día, a lo cual Ash rio nervioso y Serena….bueno ella primero despertó y como es usual ese tiempo de milisegundos antes de recordar quien eres y que haces en el mundo le puso sus manos en forma de puño cerrado para refregarse el sueño de sus párpados. Ash solo sonrió, sus labios algo rojos, su cabello miel levemente despeinado, y sus facciones delicadas le hacían sentir bien en cierto modo, desde Alola aprendió mucho y maduro para ahora apreciarla en su esplendor, pero como todo en cuestión de milisegundos la peli miel cayó en cuenta que llamó "cariño" a Ash y encima se acurrucó en su pecho, las risitas de Clemont y Korrina le pusieron de vuelta al mundo, estaba encima del pecho de Ash como almohada y escuchaba el palpitar del corazón del azabache, algo desacompasado, quizá por la presión que ella ejercía sobre él, pero ella desconocía que eso estaba más que lejos de la verdad, y es que cuando la chica que te gusta se acerca se te acelera el corazón no digamos cuando ella duerme encima de tu pecho, te llama cariño y te abraza, Ash estaba metafóricamente al borde de un ataque cardiaco, aunque si eso ocurría su sonrisa por la cercanía se la chica lo compensaba bien.

Esta bien…"nena"- Ash sonrojado le miro y ella se movió de golpe quedando ella de rodillas y él erguido en la cama , sus rostros juveniles rozaban los milímetros de separación, a tiro de piedra de un beso, su primer beso, pero como reacción natural rieron apenados y se separaron, cada uno tomó su mochila, se fue a cambiar mientras los rubios iniciaban el desayuno para la pandilla.

Con algo de música sería mejor- Korrina le guiñó el ojo a Clemont sonrojándolo mucho- …podrías….bueno…cantar algo?- ella apenada pidió y como mandato divino Clemont respondió en un afinado cántico ("Muchachita Linda- Juan Luis Guerra").

" _yo bailo mi bachata con mi muchachita buena"-_ el rubio le tomó de las manos y mientras el agua se calentaba empezó ese baile pegadito de la bachata mientras los pokemon miraban a los rubios bailar sonrojados, el rubio decidió que no podía seguir así, si tenía que seguir ocultando lo que siente prefería volver a pelear con los metalition. Su chespin tomó unos trozos de madera y los usó como bongos, pikachu usó el ukelele para darle cuerpo a la canción mientras Luxray adornó la cueva con su ataque rapidez de su cola salieron estrellas. Un plan sin planear.

" _pues ella es vida para mi, lo se"-_ le dio la vuelta a una sonrojada Korrina , que seguía anonadada en los brazos del chico, dejándose llevar por la magia que envolvía aquel acto sin planear.

" _la flor que sueño en mi jardín, lo se"-_ y otra vuelta quedando frente a frente, sus rostros en carmesí vivo y sus ecuanimidades estaban fuera, el patinaje, la experiencia en las batallas, hasta la ciencia y la locura de ayer noche se fue mientras el espacio entre ellos se acortaba. Y esa corografía seguía en destellos desacompasados de amor.

En el lago cercano, luego de cambiar su ropa, peinarse y usar nueva ropa, un suéter rojo unos jeans y unas deportivas carmesí, Ash Ketchum se encuentra lavándose su rostro, miraba su reflejo incrédulo en el lago.

Ella no se fijará en ti- susurró el chico mientras se daba otra sumergida en el agua y bebía un poco, pero algo se movió y eso no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos provocando que se lance a posición defensiva

¿Quién anda alli?- pregunto el chico y al no recibir respuesta se elevo un poco con voz más grave habló- si no quieres recibir un rayo calórico de mi mirada sal de allí!

El arbusto se quedo en paz, Ash miró tratando de hallar una irregularidad allí, al momento del silencio se calmó y volvió al suelo, buizel vino con él y decidió darle algo de privacidad a Clemont quedándose en el lago con su guitarra y su amigo buizel con un par de maracas anaranjadas.

Detrás de un árbol circundante, unos mechones miel con una tímida chica estaban allí, escondida debido al susto de casi ser descubierta, curiosamente ella no estaba acechando, había visto a Clemont y Korrina en su baile y por ellos decidió salir al lago para relajarse mirando el agua, pero no contaba que Ash estuviera allí. Dejando el susto de lado se le acercó.

H-hola Ash!- Serena interrumpió al chico que se sobresalto al principio pero después le sonrió y le saludó

Hey Serena!- le dio un abrazo- que te trae por aquí?

Pues deseaba ver el agua y relajarme- sonrió ella- y tu?

Vine a lavarme la cara y descansar- rio nervioso el chico- pero ya que estas aquí- le invito a sentarse a su lado, y Buizel salió disparado al agua para no interferir entre los 2, que decir, los pokemon saben lo que sus entrenadores sienten, no en vano combatir juntos estrecha lazos y los une.

Ella se sentó y el silenció los invadió, no era incómodo sino era de ese silencio que te gusta por la compañía. Pero Serena no quería seguir así, de amigos, si algo le pasaba al chico no quería que el no supiera lo que ella siente. Y para varias Ash no estaba distraído, estaba en sus propios pensamientos sobre su amiga peli miel. Era verdad que ella era linda, pero por dentro su corazón no tenía precio, era de oro y diamante, siempre para él sin importar que problema se metiera, esos recuerdos reprimidos, del campamento, de Kalos un año atrás con Bonnie y Clemont, de la liga, del Team Flare, eran revividos en su mente con la esperanza de prolongar su existencia siempre, ella no daría el primer paso, Ash decidió que era hora de sincerarse, con los consejos de Brock, las instrucciones de Gary y leyendo estaba preparando esto para decirlo después, pero no contaba con que ahora su vida estaba en defender a las chicas con Clemont, si algo pasaba prefería irse diciendo lo que sentía, si era rechazado no importaba, siempre podrían ser amigos, de manera incomoda pero amigos.

Serena- muy calmado Ash intentó articular la siguiente frase, en milisegundos armo su estrategia, tenía que entrar en atmosfera, internamente agradecía a Brock y Gary- gracias….

La chica se sobresaltó un poco pero debía responder- por que?

Por siempre estar conmigo…- le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, pero por instinto se acomodo en el hombro del chico el cual se tensó pero luego dejó que todo siga su curso.- y por siempre seguirme a todas mis locuras….por soportarme cuando estoy molesto y por siempre apoyarme…creo que si no estuvieras aquí yo no hubiera llegado lejos- y le regalo entre sonrojos una sonrisa marca Ketchum, amigable, tierna y sincera, cosa que causaba locura a la peli miel, que no tardo en por instinto darle un abrazo.

Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi camino – ella hablo y ablando el corazón del chico, si esto no funcionaba con Ash ella al menos diría que lo intentó- desde que te conocí en aquel campamento has sido un motor de ayuda, yo te seguiré apoyado te seré incondicional.

Igual que yo a ti- él apretó más el abrazo quedando milímetros entre sus rostros,- siempre te cuidaré….

Siempre?- como una niña pequeña Serena cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras sus rostros se acercaban con un objetivo claro y una motivación directa, amor.

Siempre….en Alola me preguntaron con quien desearía pasar mi ultimo día en la tierra, y pensé, mi padre no lo conocí, mi madre no soportaría un ultimo día en este mundo…y pensé…Misty es como mi hermana mayor, May una hermana menor…Dawn es mi mejor amiga….Iris…- se detuvo y lo pensó un poco- es Iris (xD)…y luego pensé en ti- le sonrió totalmente sonrojado

Ash…- ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas en sus ojos azules

Y tu ternura, tu apoyo, tu calor, tu suavidad….Serena- Ash le sonrió- creo….que me enamoré de ti….

Ella no pensó mas y le planto un beso largo, primero fue algo nuevo, pero el amor mueve los labios al compas del corazón

Y así se besaban, con suavidad, con amor, con ternura, con esos sentimientos guardados en el profundo del corazón, cuando el aire mortificó el beso se separaron y quedaron con ese color rojo en sus caras, su mirada en el otro, Ash supo que ahora tenía que sellarlo con algo espectacular

La tomo de la cintura y la levantó al estilo nupcial, ella no dijo nada, y él voló lentamente sobre el agua, en el centro se detuvo y le la pregunta se hizo presente

Serena….quiero compartir contigo cada día que me quede…hasta que muera…quisieras ser mi novia?- Ash sonrió y ella al calor del agua, con el cielo matutino no necesitó responder, pues una acción, un beso hablaba mas que ella.

Continuará!

Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque de romance =/


	5. IV Tiempos Difíciles

Buen día, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Virginia Vir,** vaya gracias =), intentaré ser más ordenado en ese ámbito, un abrazo y que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy =)

A **xEmilionx,** como dice Mr. Ketchum ahora es solo "Amour" jaja, y vaya que valió la pena, espero que Sol y Luna igual este bueno! Un abrazo amigo!

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, etc. Cuando acabe alguno de mis fics, tengo planeado un Ash X Korrina, hice un one Shoot de prueba , esta en mi perfil se llama " _La cima del cielo"_ , si desean pueden pasar a dar sus opiniones! Sin más y lamento es Spam xD….a leer

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tienen otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: Tiempos Difíciles.**

Yo….yo- Serena acercaba lentamente su rostro al del chico, recordaba la despedida cuando ella se fue a Hooen, quizá la respuesta llegó después de lo que ella hubiese deseado pero llegó, nada más importaba.

BUM!, una enorme explosión hizo echo en medio del bosque y una estela de fuego salió mientras la onda expansiva llegaba a la pareja, Ash cubrió con su cuerpo a Serena.

¿pero que?- Serena estaba asustada y Ash voló para dejarla lentamente en la orilla

Quédate aquí- Ash ordenó con una seriedad atípica en él- deben ser metalition…

CLEMONT!- La voz de Korrina hizo echo en medio del bosque, los pokemon voladores

Maldita sea! Buizel protege a Serena!- Ash ordenó- voy a por ti amigo

Ash!- Serena lo llamo- ten cuidado…

Te prometo que después de esto- dijo sonriendo- te llevaré a una cita!

Ella se sonrojo levemente y asintió

"Ash es muy amable"- dijo ella mientras el chico levantaba el vuelo a toda velocidad dejando una estela de viento a su alrededor.

Vaya que tenemos aquí…- una gruesa voz susurró detrás de la chica- la hija de Dinamo…

Serena al darse la vuelta encontró a dos personas de pie, pero al mirar detenidamente eran demasiado altos, y no tenían cabeza, solo una media luna con 2 ojos y una mirada negra cual infierno, seguido de una boca cual fauces de Girantina, extremadamente anchos con musculatura, el uno era azul entrego y solo usaba un pantalón con una espada grande azul a su lado, el otro rojo y de igual manera su espada era así de roja

Ustedes…- la peli miel tragó y retrocedía lentamente mientras Buizel estaba en su delante con sus dientes rechinando y mirando a sus oponentes- ¿Quiénes son?

Agni- dijo aquel rojo enemigo

Rubra- dijo el azul

Los gemelos de la destrucción!- al unísono su voz resonó entre los arboles a lo que la peli miel golpeo su espalda con un gran árbol y buizel la miró.

Ash siempre nos cuida- dijo ella con su mano en el corazón- ahora es nuestro turno de cuidarnos a nosotros mismos! Vamos buizel!

Bui Bui! (Si señorita!)- y el pokemon tipo agua se puso en pose de combate

Una humana y un pequeño pokemon haciéndonos frente hermano!- dijo el azul

Si hermano- contestó el rojo- ha pasado mucho…

Y ambos sacaron una pokeball de piedra con motivos dorados relucía

Lucario- sonrió el rojo- ve…

Gyrados..- el azul sonrió- acaba con él…

Vamos buizel!- Serena miró al pokemon y con una de sus pokeball en mano

Ve Fennekin!- Mando una pokeball nueva- enorgullece a tu mami

Fenne! (Si Serena)- dijo la pequeña pokemon

"esto es malo, Gyrados tiene ventaja de tipo sobre fennekin, y si mando a fennekin contra lucario dudo que ganemos"- pensaba la peli miel

Buizel, fennekin, debemos resistir lo suficiente para que Ash llegue con Clemont y Korrina!- ordenó decidida la peli miel.

 _En algún lugar del espacio tiempo_

Hermano- el dios pokemon habló mirando la escena- las chicas no son súper humanas…no tienes porque lastimarlas

Tonterías!- rugió el enérgico Girantina- no mientas hermano, aquella que llaman Serena es hija de Dinamo, y la rubia de nombre Korrina es idéntica a TrickGirl! No me mientras…"hermano" tienen que ser su descendencia!

Lo son- Arceus habló- pero no tienen poderes….

Querrás decir que aun no despiertan sus poderes!- rugió fúrico el pokemon de negro predominante- no lo permitiré…

Y yo tampoco- Completó El dios pokemon mientras veían de nuevo la tierra

 _LA TIERRA_

En el frondoso bosque Ash volaba a toda velocidad esquivando arboles, a su paso se escuchaba cada vez más los gritos de Korrina pero había algo que no cuadraba

"¿y Clemont?"- dijo para si mismo el chico mientras cruzaba la ultima línea de árboles para hallarse con una escena dolorosamente tierna y devastadora.

Atrás!- gritaba la rubia cubierta de lágrimas con un trozo de madera en alto mientras algo que asemejaba a un Paras (pokemon anaranjado parecido a una araña o algo así) de enorme tamaño estaba en frente, de colmillos cuyo grosos superaba al de una rama de un árbol, sus patas en punta mientras que al caminar perforaban el suelo, pegado a lo que antes era la entrada a la cueva miraba con ese liquido verde escurriendo lo que asemejaba una boca. Sus ojos tenían en claro su objetivo, un rubio inconsciente de cuyo hombro derecho una estela de sangre emanaba, el corte era ancho, la pata del bicho cruzó la envergadura de las defensas de Clemont para dejarlo en estado KO.

Korrina!- Ash se colocó delante suyo protegiéndola con su cuerpo- ¿Qué sucedió?!

Clemont me salvó!- dijo ella y se lanzo a atender al rubio- esa cosa salió de la nada, y derribó la entrada atrapando a los pokemon dentro, Clemont me cargo y consiguió sacarme, pero cuando estábamos fuera del suelo esa cosa salió- grito ella en un mar de odio y llanto- y él…..él…- ella cerró los ojos con llanto y sostenía su brazo en un intento por contener el odio que tenía y la rabia de no poder ayudar

Tranquila- Ash le colocó su mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura-¿el recibió un golpe por ti?

Ella solo asintió secándose las lágrimas mientras Ash sonreía tristemente.

Él te quiere mucho y aunque se lo hubieras pedido- dijo Ash- lo hubiera echo una y otra vez…ahora corre, yo me ocupo ve con Serena…esta cerca del lago…

Si….- ella se puso en pie y cargó al rubio por el hombro mientras lo llevaba a pocos paso.

Un insecto- dijo Ash mirando al oponente- no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie!

Alzó su cuerpo y voló para chocar su puño contra la cabeza del insecto enorme, que se retorció y contra atacó con su pata alargada cual cuchilla, el chico se dejo caer para evitarla y tocó el suelo, con rapidez dio un salto pero cayó atrapado en las fauces de la bestia que intentaba masticarlo

Puag!- el chico mantenía sus manos en las fauces para no ser comido y sus pies ya tocaban el suelo- lávate la boca amigo…- y de su mirada dos hilos de fuego rojo entraron por la boca de la bestia que se movió para evitar ser cortada, dio un escupitajo de el liquido verde que al tocar el suelo lo derritió, Ash lo evito y remontó el vuelo. Ya en el aire revisaba por todo los lados para evitar ser sorprendido, aunque de la tierra varias líneas negras peludas intentaban a travesar su humanidad, las evitaba tan bien como pudo para caer preso de nuevo de las fauces del enemigo que lo arrincono contra la pared de la montaña, el aliento gélido de Ash fue su recurso de ahora, y con el mismo hizo una estela de gruesa escarcha que cerró las fauces del enemigo con la gruesa capa de hielo, para luego golpearlo con una patada en la quijada y ponerse en guardia de nuevo cuando el oponente volvía a lanzarle disparos de ácido corrosivo, eran porciones grandes ahora y para el chico el saltar y correr era algo ya muy duro dado el tamaño de los proyectiles, rápidamente retomo el vuelo

KYA!- Un grito de una chica llegaba a los oídos de Ash quien conocía esa aterciopelada voz, su dueña estaba "a salvo" en el lago, Ash maquino que el tambien era objetivo de esas cosas y en su defecto dejó a Serena a merced de alguna de esos enemigos.

Maldita sea! Serena!- Ash grito y se dispuso a retomar el vuelo pero fue frenado cuando las patas peludas le atraparon el talón y lo lanzaron contra el suelo, para luego mandar su cuerpo al lado opuesto de los gritos y chocas su humanidad contra la montaña provocando que varias piedras cayeran sobre él tapando su cuerpo

El metalition en forma de araña se relamió las fauces y juntó una capa de acido en su hocico que sin dudar salió disparado contra el montón de piedras y tierra que tapaba la humanidad del Ketchum.

 _Con Korrina y Clemont._

Dentro del bosque la chica rubia corría lo más rápido que podía mientras cargaba la humanidad del chico que se mantenía en pie de milagro e intentaba en vano caminar el solo

Korrina- Clemont se detuvo con ella y se soltó para apoyarse en un árbol- ponte a salvo….-tocio levemente mientras descansaba su cuerpo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el roble

¿Qué?- ella le miro, su camisa estaba rota a la altura del hombro derecho, tenia una herida grande pero el vendaje improvisado que el rubio se aplicó funcionaba para detener la pérdida de sangre, a pesar de todo el rubio sonreía, tenia un hilo de sangre en los labios pero eso no borraba la intensidad de felicidad en su sonrisa

No te dejaré aquí- le contestó ella

Tienes que irte- me dijo el chico- un metalition viene….

La chica se quedó petrificada, si otra de esas cosas venía ella estaba en serios problemas, Clemont y Ash a pensar podían contra ellos, y además de ser una humana, ella estaba sin sus pokemon, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Aunque ella también pensó que quizá solo sea una excusa del rubio.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella algo desconfiada

Siento la electricidad estática del aire- dijo el mientras su mano izquierda estiraba en el viento, y dejaba que las corrientes limpien el liquido vital en manchas de su mano, las gotas se iban en el viento- puedo sentir la presencia de casi muchas personas….Serena está en la orilla del lago, y Ash en los bordes de la cueva, a unos metros sobre el aire…pero no puedo sentir a muchos metros…con suerte siento a Serena porque la conozco y a Ash lo mismo….y por eso…- el cerró sus ojos- no pude evitar que nos sorprendieran en la cueva…ahora corre…algo viene tras de mí….

¡no te voy a dejar¡- dijo la patinadora- aun me debes decir si lo que me dijiste en la cueva era verdad…

Ah?!- el rubio miró algo extrañado a la chica, que sonrojada y con los ojos cristalinos tenía sus manos en el pecho suplicante por la vida del chico, y como un tortazo el recuerdo de 2 palabras le hizo eco-

Te amo- le dijo y sonrió- ahora corre…

Ella solo lloró en silencio y le devolvió la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y empezó la carrera al lago, nada podía hacer allí para ayudar a Clemont y si se quedaba para luchar solo hubiera sido un estorbo para el inventor que tendría que preocuparse por ella además de la amenaza.

"te amo, te amo, te amo"- las palabras le hacían eco mientras las lágrimas de amarga felicidad se disipaban por la velocidad de su carrera. Pero de entre los arboles una llama negra llegó a detenerse en su delante, y para ella todo se volvió negro

 _Con Serena (_ voy a usar ataques de los juegos porque no recuerdo muchos de la serie, ruego me disculpen)

El tiempo de la batalla ya llevaba extendido mucho para el gusto de los hermanos metalition, la peli miel era digna hija de Dinamo, tenaz hasta el final, corroboraba el echo de que sus ojos azules tan cálidos fueran iguales, si algo tenían que admitir los oponentes de la chica, era que a pesar de haber recibido indirectamente varios residuos de ataques, de que su sombrero haya salido volando y su cuerpo este con ciertos rasguños y quemaduras, la humana estaba oponiendo una resistencia feroz con ese buizel y esa fennekin que según ella, era cría de su primer y mas fuerte pokemon.

Llamarada fennekin!- buizel hidropulso!- ordenó la peli miel y los pokemon empezaron a cargar sus ataques.

"malditos sean, Buizel y fennekin están demasiado agotados, a este punto caerán y serán lastimados, lo lamento Ash, si solo yo fuera mas fuerte"- pensó la chica mientras caían unas lagrimas de sus orbes azules

Débil- dijo el rojo- lucario bola aura…

Muy débil- corroboro el azul- Gyrados….mordisco…

Buizel formo su ataque en su aleta y corrió contra lucario, que con su bola aura lo atacó, pero esta cuando estaba apunto de tocar al pokemon naranja fue esquivada y lucario atacó de cerca pero buizel fue más rápido, y se colocó a su espalda para descargar su hidropulso contra su oponente

Gyrados saco a relucir sus enormes fauces, y se lanzó contra la pequeña pokemon, que cargaba en sus fauces unas llamas, el Gyrados se deslizaba a velocidad impresionante, pero cuando intentó morder a la fennekin solo acabó siendo saltado y recibiendo una llamarada potente desde el aire.

Muy bien!- Serena festejó al ver como el Lucario salía disparado contra el Gyrados y caían al suelo frente a los hermanos.

Patéticos- dijo Agni mientras de tomaba una espada cuyo filo parecían dientes de totodile de color rojo y de ella salía fuego

Débiles- corrigió Rubra y de su espada azul con dientes de igual manera salieron disipadas ventiscas cuya fuerza y filo cortaban el césped alrededor.

Insulsos!- gritaron los dos y agitaron sus espadas de las cuales destellos de fuego y viento salían disparados contra buizel y fennekin que, al estar agotados recibieron de lleno el ataque lanzándolos sobre la peli miel que los atrapo para evitar que se lastimen más al impactar un árbol que recibió la humanidad de la chica

Salúdame a Dínamo!- gritó rubra y un torbellino de fuego salió disparado contra la chica que solo cerró sus ojos, abrazó a los pokemon y esperó lo peor

 _En algún lugar del espacio tiempo_

Ellas no tienen poderes!- rugió el pokemon dios- no las lastimes!

Mentiras!- contra atacó Girantina- insulsas mentiras! Son las hijas de Dinamo y TrickGirl!

No te permitiré eso hermano- Arceus amenazó

De repente de los ojos azules del pokemon un destello azul detuvo a Girantina, cerró fuertemente su mirada canalizando su aura

 _Con Korrina_

La chica había cerrado sus ojos muy fuerte y esperó el golpe final, pero nunca llegó, al abrirlos con cuidado, vio que a su alrededor un campo de flores blancas la rodeaba, se coloco con cuidado en pie pero delante suyo una proyección blanca llego, y de ese torbellino de poder emergió un blanco pokemon.

Estoy muerta ¿verdad?- dijo ella triste pensando que ya había dejado el mundo mortal

No- contestó el dios pokemon- pero por poco, mi nombre es Arceus, el dios pokemon…Korrina el tiempo apremia, en ti hay un poder asombroso, con el podrás ser más rápida que cualquier humano o pokemon, en ti vive el alma de tu madre, su poder y su fuerza…

¿mamá?- dijo ella pero algo le hizo click, Clemont estaba herido y de seguro peleaba contra algo que lo superaba en fuerza – hay no Clemont! Arceus ayúdalo por favor!- ella suplicó

El dios pokemon solo la miro y creó una esfera delante de la chica para mostrarle al rubio de pie, con un brazo cargado de energía y peleando contra una sombra, rodaba, y por su condición Clemont no estaba ganando, recibía demasiados golpes y conectaba pocos

Débil humano- bufo la sombra- atacas a Cigarriete! La sombra del samurái, y aun así ¿por esa humana no te has rendido? Los sentimientos son patéticos en los guerreros

No- dijo el rubio evitando un golpe- eso nos vuelve fuertes a los humanos! Y nadie le tocará un solo cabello a Korrina!

La chica miraba la escena, el chico estaba recibiendo una paliza de calibre alto, eso bastaba para dejar inconsciente a cualquier ser humano.

Puedes ayudarlo- comentó el pokemon- pero…¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por él?

La chica solo lo miró con seriedad, para darle una sonrisa

Si tu no lo ayudas- dijo ella lentamente y alzo su mirada para ver a los ojos al dios- ¡yo misma iré a salvarlo!

¿Por qué?- preguntó el pokemon

Porque lo quiero- dijo ella tranquila

Eso me basta..- dijo el dios y un torbellino rodeó a la rubia

 _Con Serena_

La pelimiel había esperado el golpe con el peso de los 2 pokemon, pero de repente dejo de sentirlo, el calor del torbellino de fuego acercándose ya no estaba, el olor a azufre fue reemplazado por aire fresco, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró de pie en un bosque, pero no cualquier bosque.

El bosque de pueblo Paleta- susurro ella y se asombro cuando vio un recuerdo tan atesorado

Hola!- una pequeña peli miel caminaba perdida por los caminos- chicos ¿hay alguien?...

Y la escena que Serena conocía tan bien se repitió, el arbusto, el llanto, Ash y su pañuelo

Siempre me salvas y proteges- dijo ella mientras miraba a los niños alejarse dados de la mano- lamento nunca haberte podido regresar el favor- en su sonrisa ladeada unas lágrimas caían de los orbes azules de sus ojos

Aun hay tiempo- detrás de ella el pokemon dios apareció- yo soy Arceus, Serena….

Pero- dijo ella- Ash es muy fuerte ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarlo?

La fuerza- sermoneo el pokemon- no lo es todo Serena, mira por ti mismo

Y frente a ella se pudo ver a Ash saliendo disparado de la torre de piedras que lo cubría

Maldita sea- dijo- Serena esta en problemas y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa!

Muy molesto voló por debajo de su oponente y lo pasó pero de nuevo si tobillo fue atrapado, aunque ahora su cuerpo se utilizo para derribar en cadena 5 robles, dejando al Ketchum contra la pared opuesta de nuevo y un hilo de su sangre le escurría de su boca, su brazo izquierdo recibió casi todo y estaba roto.

¿crees que un brazo roto me detendrá?- el chico de nuevo se puso en pie agotado y jadeando del cansancio, tenía entrecerrado su ojo derecho y su ropa echa girones por la batalla

No me rendiré- y tomo postura de batalla- hasta el final cuidaré de Serena y los demás

Y otra vez se lanzó a la contienda

Ash!- dijo ella- por favor…déjame ayudarlo! Sálvalo!

A él- comentó el pokemon- no lo motiva el deber sino el amor…pero..¿y a ti?

La peli miel no dudo en responder- yo lo amo Arceus, y lo protegeré como él a mi!

Con eso he escuchado suficiente- el dios solo miró como la chica recibía con quejidos una luz sobre su cuerpo.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. V Llegué

Sí lo sé, estuvo algo abandonado el fic xD, pero hay cosas por hacer, colegio y además uno de mis fics esta en su recta final, por eso, un abrazo a todos y los invito a que den un Like A Dõshi Pokemon, una pagina donde te espera una gran familia! (Hay 2 pg, la que tiene mas likes es la buena xD)

D%C5%8Dshi-Pok%C3%A9mon-384285635246103/

Sin más empecemos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR**

 **CAPÍTULO V: Llegué**

Muchas veces la vida es un sueño duro de afrontar, Korrina lo sabía, pues veía una flecha acercarse, lo curioso era que la flecha venía en cámara lenta, la rubia estaba en el bosque, pero podía sentir el movimiento del aire, el mundo iba lento, para ella, su cuerpo en general le dolía un poco, no le costo mucho dejar pasar la flecha. Korrina se relajó, y el tiempo volvía a su normalidad, los pidgey volaban alejándose de unos sonidos como choque de acero y electricidad, la rubia solo sonrió, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, lo cual ocurrió como ella pensaba, su cuerpo estaba a una velocidad sorprendente dejando una estela de polvo a su paso

- _"voy a salvarte Clemont"-_ pensó la chica.

 **A la orilla del lago.**

En la orilla del lago un remolino de fuego iba contra una pelimiel que despertó de golpe, y soltó un grito, no sabía si ver a Arceus fue verdad o solo un juego de su mente antes de perecer.

El grito de la chica fue más fuerte, y el aire que salió disipó el fuego, mientras seguía su curso contra los hermanos de la destrucción, que usando sus espadas detuvieron el choque del viento.

-maldita sea- dijo el azul- es como ver al desgraciado de Dinamo otra vez..-

-a pirarse hermano- comentó el rojo

Balancearon sus grandes hojas de espadas a tal velocidad que se formó un espiral de agujero negro que los absorbió, la peli miel sonrió, su sueño o aparición fue verdad, se lanzó a ponerse en pie y temerosa se concentró, pero no podía volar.

-Serena!- se escuchó la voz de Ash entre el bosque

En los oídos de la pelimiel resonó ese grito ahogado de Ash, sonaba como si el chico estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie, parecía una respiración entrecortada, ella depositó a los pokemon en el suelo delicadamente, el anaranjado Buizel la miro como suplica para levantarle su aleta, Serena notó la preocupación en los ojos del pequeño buizel, ella lo comprendió y le regaló una sonrisa.

-tranquilo- le dijo- lo traeré de vuelta

El pokemon sonrió y se dejo caer del cansancio, Serena tomo entre sus manos el listón azul que le regaló Ash, empezó a concentrarse, gracias a que usaba unos jeans no se preocupó mucho, y se lanzó al vuelo, había visto a Ash hacerlo, y ella iba moderadamente veloz, no dejaría que algo malo le pase al Ketchum.

 **Con Korrina.**

Varios destellos hacían eco en el bosque, un rubio de camisa rota y un ente con piel ceniza en una armadura samurái luchaban, el primero tenía su brazo funcional recubierto de electricidad amarilla como un guante, mientras en la punta de los nudillos se formaban unas garras largas, las cuales chocaban contra la espada del samurái. El rubio estaba a la defensiva, esquivando las estocadas y deteniendo las que le eran imposibles con su guante, en un movimiento desesperado Clemont intentó golpearlo, pero el samurái se hizo a lado mientras el puño pasaba con las garras rozando el casco dejando 3 marcas. El samurái Cigarriete aprovechó la fuera del golpe fallido para usando su pies barrerse derribando al rubio y colocando la punta de la katana en el cuelo dejando salir una gotita de sangre, aquella electricidad del rubio pasó a desvanecerse, y le recorría el cansancio, mientras dejaba una sonrisa con una lágrima en sus ojos que parecía mas de felicidad.

-Ummm…..¿por que la sonrisa humano?¿morir es divertido?- preguntó con esa voz carrasposa Cigarriete.

-no- sonrió el rubio- salvé a la mujer que quiero….el resto….me da igual…-respondió el rubio

-sentimientos en un guerrero- sorprendido dijo el samurái- ¿no le temes a la muerte?

-no, por amor no me temes a nada- el rubio respiraba pesadamente.

-adiós….honorable guerrero- sonrió el samurái y levantó su espada para dar muerte al rubio.

Clemont solo se dejó levar, estaba agotado, inclusive si se movía, se levantaba y peleaba el resultado no variaría, no tenía fuerza ya, y su brazo no estaba en funciones, sería algo infructífero y terminaría igual, una deducción rápida pero se iría sonriendo, le dijo a Korrina todo lo que tenía que decir.

El rubio solo se dejo caer, y el frío acero se elevó mientras rechistaban los pokemon que lejos miraban la escena, el viento en su cara, el sudor cayendo en su frente, quizá morir en pro de salvar a alguien era su deseo, cerró los ojos, y el acero bajó mientras Clemont subconscientemente proyectaba su vida en un mini teatro. Y la hoja bajaba, el rubio esperó su muerte con su sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. El acero nunca llegó.

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco, seguido de una sucesión de gritos de dolor, el rubio pensó que ya estaba muerto, al mirar solo veía unos cabellos amarillos dejando una estela entre golpes que doblegaban al samurái oscuro.

-muestra veloz guerrero- dijo el Samurái mientras saltaba del destello que se detenía frente al rubio.

Delante de él se erguía una rubia, con su vestimenta blanca y su cabello suelto y las manos en las caderas.

-mi nombre es Korrina- comento aquella figura- y ¡vengo a detenerte!-

-¿Kori?- balbuceo el rubio.

La chica se volteó y le sonrió

-ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ti- le dijo ella y se lanzo contra el enemigo.

 **Con Serena.**

Ser Ash nunca fue facil, él mismo lo admitía, ahora con más razones, la verdad es que estaba contra la entrada de la cueva, con un brazo roto, unas ropas desgarradas, atrapado entre una pila de rocas su brazo funcional y agotado, no es que su oponente estuviera mejor, aquella bestia de colmillos había perdido ya 3 de sus 8 patas, un colmillo estaba roto por la mitad. No valía como victoria táctica, pero conllevaba que Ash no era un hueso facil de roer.

-maldita sea- habló el Ketchum- Serena en problemas…¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-

El rugido del enemigo empujó su cabello hacia atrás con leves rocas que salían disparadas del suelo por la fuerza del viento expulsado de la cavidad torácica de aquella bestia.

-sospecho que tú no tienes prisa- dijo el chico

Aquella cosa solo se demostraba más molesta e impetuosa, alzó su pata derecha y la gran punta se elevó en el aire con un destello al encontrarse la luz del sol y la pata de color café metálico, Ash intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerza, sus piernas no respondían conforme él deseaba, pero el dolor físico era poco ante el que le pasaba al pensar que Serena estaba en problemas y él no podía ir en su auxilio, impaciente y colérico ante aquellos pensamientos se movió errático con afán de liberarse, desmoronando unas cuantas piedras que atrapaban su brazo, pero las más grandes estaban aún sin ser movidas. Por más esfuerzo que emplease solo se estaba lastimado mas a sí mismo.

Con un rugido enorme, Ash Ketchum vio su muerte, la pata bajaba en punta contra su pecho, cerró los ojos, dio un beso al aire y dos maldiciones para dedicarle sus últimos momentos de vida a la chica pelimiel.

La brisa del viento se llevaba las gotas de sudor de su frente y limpiaba levemente los rastros de la sangre producto de varios cortes en su cuerpo, la humanidad magullada pedía clemencia ante aquel sentimiento eléctrico que se apoderaba conforme recordaba su travesía por Kalos con Serena y sus amigos, debió decirle antes, mucho antes, cuando ella le beso antes de irse a Hooen, 2 años tarde.

-" _dos años tarde"-_ pensó-" _debiste decirle"_

La pata bajaba a una velocidad considerable y el muchacho solo cerró sus ojos, con el fin de recibir tranquilo la punta de esa garra metálica como en punta de aguijón venía.

Un zumbido, seguido de un quejido de aquella cosa y el chocar de algo contra el suelo le hizo abrir los ojos mientras intentaba distinguir entre lo borroso de su mirada que acababa de pasar, haciendo un intento sobrehumano para no perder la conciencia la vio, ella estaba allí, de pie, con su cabello miel, su vestido rosa y demás, con un pantalón y unas botas café, de pie frente a él mientras aquella cosa ahora gritaba de dolor, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?.

-tranquilo Ash- ella dijo- ya llegué….-

Y le sonrió con esa ternura innata, que inconscientemente él amaba

-Se….Serena yo- intento hablar – te a….arg..ah…te a-

Pero su cuerpo estaba al limite, y cayó derrotado victima del extenuamiento y el dolor.

-yo tambien..- dijo ella- ya llegué…para protegerte..-

Continuará.


	7. VI Somos Novios

Hola, espero que todos estén bien. He vuelto con mi fic.

 **AVISO:** En mi perfil está el horario de cuando será actualizado cada fic, chécalo.

 **P.D-** Te Invito a darle Like a Doshi Pokemon ¡donde una familia te espera!.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR**

 _ **Capítulo VI: Somos Novios.**_

Un destello amarillo cegaba a Cigarriete que en vano blandía su espada intentando atacar, Clemont ya había perdido el conocimiento, y Korrina golpeaba al samurái sin piedad, la rubia vino de frente y le clavó un golpe en el estómago al Samurái negro que cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose su área afectada, ella se detuvo frente a él sonriendo

-Ríndete- dijo ella- no dejaré que le hagas daño-

El orgullo de Cigarriete fue golpeado, por alguna razón no podía tolerar que haya alguien más fuerte que él, más veloz, pero entonces.

-guerrera de rubia cabellera- dijo él mirándola con sus ojos rojos a través del caso con el Kanji de luna- ¿Qué te motiva?-

Korrina seguía en guardia pero esa pregunta le sonrojó un poco, acto que fue notado por el enemigo

-¿amor?- preguntó él- el rubio a tu espalda dijo que por amor a ti estaba feliz de morir, entonces….¿que es el amor?-

Cigarriete empezó a divagar mientras Korrina se sonrojaba mucho mirando al rubio que pensaba en morir por ella.

El samurái estaba impresionado por ese poder de amar, entonces decidió que él aprendería a derrotarlo.

-guerrera rubia- dijo este- me iré por ahora, pero cuando vuelva quiero que tu esposo y tú luchen conmigo-

Ella se sonrojó mientras asentía, ella sentía que dentro de ese enemigo, la maldad no corroía tan fuerte.

Este guardó su katana y con un destello de luz que cegó momentáneamente a la rubia, cuando todo acabó un pequeño cráter donde estaba Cigarriete. Ella en seguida se volteó y se puso en rodillas para sostener al rubio

-tonto- dijo ella soltando unas lágrimas.

 _Con Serena._

La peli miel acariciaba su listón azul, abrió sus ojos y miró a la araña con la que Ash había combatido, tenía solo 5 patas aún y un colmillo rojo, Serena no sabía que habilidades tenía, solo sabía que podía volar pero una voz en su mente sonó

-" _Serena, Arceus te habla, tus poderes son similares a los de Ash, tu fuerza es casi tan grande como la de él, puedes volar y tienes visión de rayo además de aliento gélido"-_

-"gracias Arceus"- sonrió Serena y empezó a volar unos centímetros sobre el suelo

-Yo soy Serena Yvonne, y defenderé a Ash siempre- dijo ella como advertencia.

La bestia gritó como advertencia mientras Serena hacía un puño y decidida a pelear se lanzó contra el enemigo, con una velocidad impresionante ella pasó por debajo de la bestia evitando una mordida y disparó un rayo de calor que cortó una pata de esa cosa que cayo mientras serena salía rápidamente por debajo y se elevaba sobre el terreno.

Ash por su parte estaba soñando con un verano y Serena, con comida.

-"Serena…."- balbuceaba mientras movía su brazo funcional.

-¡SERENA!- gritó volviendo en conciencia y despegando rápidamente quitándose las piedras sobre él, cuando alcanzo altura pudo ver a la peli miel esquivando una pata impregnada de ese ácido. Ash se tomo el hombro y aspiró muy fuerte, entonces bajó hasta el área que tanteo suavemente, no era ruptura, era dislocación.

-"esto va a doler"- sonrió algo nervioso

Pero miró que la peli miel en el aire soplaba su aliento gélido con fuerza sobre la cabeza de esa cosa para posteriormente esquivar una para que iba hacia ella.

-"ella lo vale"-

Con eso en mente se dio un tirón muy fuerte seguido de un grito muy fuerte que alertó a la pelimiel quien miró como a toda velocidad un destello negro impactaba otra pata rompiéndosela al animal.

-¡Ash!- grito ella

-Serena- respondió este volando sobre el enemigo que se retorica en el suelo inmóvil por la fuerza de los impactos, Ash le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Serena

-acabémoslo-

Ella abrió sus ojos al ver la determinación del muchacho, con lo cual ella también se sintió segura, pero se sonrojó al ver que Ash le estiraba su mano.

-un solo golpe- le dijo

Ella al mirar recordó al niño de Pueblo Paleta, ahora era todo distinto, ella ya no caminaba detrás de él, sino a su lado y esa alegría le hizo tomar la mano

Ambos en una velocidad impresionante bajaron mientras sus manos se unían en una figura perfecta, la mano derecha de Serena y la izquierda de Ash se encontraban unidas en una estela que baja a toda velocidad contra la cabeza de su oponente.

 _Con Korrina_

La rubia cargaba al chico con sumo cuidado ayudándolo a caminar, le tomó algo de tiempo que Clemont vuelva en conciencia, pero escuchó un grito, los fletching salían disparados mientras una onda expansiva movía el follaje de los árboles, la rubia caminó algo más rápido con él mientras sus miradas se cruzaban

-Ash y Serena- dijo Clemont- apresurémonos…

-sí- contestó la rubia

Ambos suavemente siguieron su camino, Clemont era sostenido por su brazo lastimado por Korrina que lo ayudaba a evitar las ramas pero cuando llegaron al claro lo que vieron los impactó

Y es que vieron que el destello negro del cabello de Ash con el miel de Serena bajaban a toda velocidad impactando la cabeza del Metalition que se desvaneció en una estela de humo negro dejando que las manos unidas de Ash y Serena pasaran de largo contra el suelo. Provocando en el mismo una grieta y el desprendimiento de una onda sonora que sorprendió al par de rubios.

-Lo…- Ash jadeaba muy cansado- lo hicimos….¿verdad?-

-sí- dijo Serena muy sonrojada al sentir la mano de Ash sobre la suya.

-" _la mano de Ash es muy grande y fuerte, cálida y me hace sentir protegida, me siento…segura-_

Pensó ella mientras detrás escuchó unos gritos demasiado familiares

-¡Serena!¡Ash!- era Korrina

Al voltearse Ash se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas separándose de la mano de Serena quien, miró como el moreno de Kanto empezaba a toser un poco y daba unos suspiros tomando aire muy fuertemente.

-¡Korrina!- respondió Serena preocupada- ¡Ash está mal!-

Clemont y Korrina llegaron lentamente al sitio en el claro de bosque mientras Serena en cuclillas le daba palmadas a Ash pero, este levantó su mano y miró serio a todos

-debemos- tomó aire- ayudar a los pokemon, rápido-

Dicho esto Clemont fue depositado suavemente en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras que Ash era revisado por la peli miel y Korrina aseguraba el vendaje del rubio

-¿te duele?- preguntó ella

Ash por un segundó la miró detenidamente, el rubor que marcaba sus mejillas, sus delicadas facciones, sus ojos azules rivales del mar mismo, y de repente dijo

-me duele- soltó- me duele no haberte recordado cuando empezamos a viajar, me duele el que hayas marchado a Hooen, me duele el que no te fui a buscar, me duele el que ahora te amo y quiero pedirte que pases todos los días de mi vida aquí-

Serena se quedó estática mientras Korrina miraba desde lejos, la rubia quiso decir algo pero su asombro fue detenido cuando con su brazo funcional el rubio le tomó del mentón para mirarla con cariño y negar con la cabeza, esa charla Ash y Serena la tenían que tener.

La peli miel abrió sus ojos mientras unas gotitas delicadas le bajaban por las mejillas, Ash estaba acabando lo que empezó en la orilla de río, donde Buizel y Fennekin esperaban. Ella solo sonrió y con su mano quiso acariciar la mejilla de Ash, quien cuando vio que Serena se detenía por nervios, cerró sus ojos y colocó su mejilla en la mano de la pelo miel.

-yo- empezó ella muy feliz- quiero pasar contigo todos los días que me quedan, lo quise desde que soy niña y lo querré cuando sea anciana-

Eso era un sí, Ash solo sonrió para que sus labios se juntaran nuevamente, mientras Korrina y Clemont sonreían al avance de sus amigos

-Korrina- llamó un adolorido Clemont- nosotros….¿que somos?-

Dicho esto la rubia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-eso no se pregunta-

Ambos rieron mientras los recientes novios separaron sus labios pero mantenían sus frentes unidas, en un intento por traspasar al otro todo lo que estaban pensando.

-debemos ayudar- dijo él

-ve por buizel y fennekin, están en la orilla del lago, ten-

Ella le entregó la pokeball de fennekin activada, lista para usarse, y Ash le sonrió mientras empezaba a volar un poco

-¡ve con cuidado!- dijo la ruborizada chica mientras Ash salía disparado en búsqueda de los pokemon

Korrina empezó a correr y llegó al lado de Serena que suspiraba retirando las piedras de la entrada.

( _Nota Del Autor: No se si deba especificarlo pero Serena en mi fic es igual de fuerte que Supergirl, es decir la contraparte de Ash que sería Superman)_

-¿Cómo está Clemont?- preguntó la peli miel apenada de no haber ido a ver a su amigo rubio que estaba colocado contra una roca.

-muy bien- dijo ella muy tranquila- paré su sangrado y bueno…él y yo- dijo apenada mientras corría a toda velocidad retirando una pila de rocas de la parte superior

-¡que genial!- gritó la pelo miel mientras voló y abrazó muy fuerte a Korrina mientras sus pies dejaban por completo el suelo

-Serena- llamó Korrina- me estas…asfixiando-

La peli miel se avergonzó y la depositó en el suelo

-lo siento- dijo ella- es que estoy muy feliz-

Korrina había escuchado la confesión así que sonrió mientras desde dentro se escuchaban a los pokemon desde dentro mover también las piedras, hasta que un proyectil amarillo salió disparado a los brazos de Serena.

-pika pi- sonrió el pero al oler a su entrenador en Serena alzo su ceja- ¿pika?

-pikachu- sonrió muy sonrojada Serena- Ash y yo…somos novios-

El pokemon amarillo sonrió mucho y abrazó a la peli miel mientras los pokemon de ella salieron a abrazarla por la noticia

Ash volaba hasta que se topó con buizel que lo abrazó

-hola amigo- dijo él- sabes tengo noticias

-¿bui?

-Serena y yo- dijo mientras miraba a la fennekin- somos novios-

Para ambos, que bien sonaba decirlo, que hermoso, que real

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	8. VII Cita

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **VIVO EN EL MAR**

Capítulo VIII: Cita

Desde aquellos acontecimientos nos situamos 3 meses adelante, es decir, Clemont ha sanado perfectamente de la herida, Ash ya tenía sus medallas listas. Serena había vuelto a los performance y Korrina como contaba con una velocidad sobre humana se incorporaba al grupo repetidamente, sirve y era la excusa perfecta para pasar con su novio Clemont. Ash y Serena por su parte han recuperado el tiempo, Ash estaba acostumbrándose a eso de los cariñitos, además que el grupo ha tenido encontronazos pequeños con aquellas figuras llamadas Metalition. Conforme avanzaban estos se encontraban con enemigos fuertes, a la par que sus enemigos mejoraban ellos lo hacían también, Korrina estaba cerca de tener la velocidad de un jet de guerra militar, Clemont podía manejar la misma energía que 5 plantas eléctricas, sumándole que esta electricidad había reforzado su cuerpo y sus tejidos, oficialmente podía recibir miles de golpes de un humano promedio.

Serena y Ash eran iguales, sus habilidades eran las mismas siendo que Ash era más fuerte por poco y Serena más veloz y ágil, ninguno sabía nada, desde que Arceus apareció este grupo no ha vuelto a saber de él, pero para continuar nuestra historia nos vamos hacia ciudad Shalour. Donde por descanso el equipo decidió ir, ademas que Korrina tenía una sorpresa al rubio.

-¿Listo Clem?- Korrina preguntó

-no me parece buena idea- respondió él detrás de un casco

La situación era que, como Ash estaba listo y la liga pokemon cerca nuestro héroe y Clemont decidieron pagar la deuda a sus novias, una cita, Ash fue tradicional llevando a Serena a pasear, Clemont le dio la oportunidad a Korrina de elegir qué hacer.

Nuestra rubia amante de los deportes eligió probar algo, su plan se desglosaba así, ella guiaría a Clemont por las zonas alejadas de la playa cerca de la selva de Shalour, solo que el rubio iría en una moto todo terreno, Clemont la había ganado en el concurso de ciencia pero nunca la ocupó hasta ahora.

-¡vamos será divertido!- ella se puso en posición de carrera

Clemont bajó el visor del casco, dio un suspiro y prendió la moto todo terreno, ya estaba allí, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-¡cuando ganes te comeré a besos!- gritó el rubio arrancando el vehículo desde la salida de la torre destreza y elevando un poco la parte frontal en el comúnmente conocido caballito, Korrina rio cuando se lo proponía Clemont podría ser atento y romántico.

-"no dejas de sorprenderme"- sonrió para sí misma y salió el carrera por el pequeño camino rodeado de agua marina y rumbo a la playa cercana, desde arriba el abuelo de la chica miraba al par irse sonriendo.

-es duro verlos crecer- soltó al aire

-"Gurkin"- sonó una voz conocida

El anciano abrió sorprendido sus ojos

-¿Arceus?- dijo mirando a todo lado -¿o me volví loco?-

-"Gurkin"- resonó- "soy yo Palkia"

-¿Palkia?- soltó – ha pasado mucho…-

-"no hay que mencionarlo"- dijo el guardián pokemon- "Desde el primer Gold Pokemon que no he sabido de ti"-

-al menos podías escribir- burlonamente agregó el humano

-"con mis patas no…espera, Gurkin ¿no sabes por qué te estoy hablando viejo amigo?"-

El anciano dio un suspiro muy grande

-¿otra generación de guerreros de Arceus?- preguntó aunque ya suponía la respuesta

-"No solo eso"- acotó el pokemon –"Girantina se ha soltado y esta fúrico, un humano llamado Diamante quiso capturarlo y este explotó en ira, dejó el paraíso de la distorsión para vengarse, quisimos frenarlo pero el sello que hizo Red y los demás fue roto, acabó con los guardias y liberó a los 15 generales, ¡Gurkin esta generación se esta enfrentado a seres semi divinos!"-

-No lo haré- soltó el anciano sin más-

-"gracias sabia que…espera…¿¡qué¡?"-

-¿crees que pondría a Korrina en riesgo?¡ya se llevaron a mi hija Corelia! No lo harán con mi nieta-

Gurkin cada momento de su vida revivía algo en su mente

-Dínamo, Red, TrickGirl, Thundergirl, Acuatic y Green fueron fuertes y aun así perdieron la vida-

-"Gurkin, esa fue su elección, tú les enseñaste a poner el mundo antes que ellos"-

-y solo yo sigo vivo de la generación mía…-

-"entonces…"-

Muy en contra de su ideal Gurkin asintió, levantó su mano y en un movimiento veloz ya estaba en la puerta mirando hacia el mar.

-lo haré…- comentó- no por nada soy el último Golden Pokey vivo…-

 **CON CLEMONT Y KORRINA**

-¡Sígueme!- Korrina lideraba la carrera mientras Clemont le seguía rápido en la moto

Ella salió a la playa mientras corría por las dunas y saltaba a los turistas, Clemont por su lado usando las dunas de rampa podía hacer grandes saltos evitando a la gente, cuando Korrina llegó a la zona donde estaban los turistas y se movía entre ellos el rubio sintió un mal presentimiento, entonces en un pequeño kiosco de comida que estaba rodeado por un barandal de madera, ella lo saltó siendo seguida del rubio que tuvo que usar una duna de arena para sobrepasar el obstáculo, por alguna razon su adrenalina le impulsaba a seguirla.

-"te he seguido siempre"- El rubio hábilmente evitaba a los meseros y mesas –"pero ahora puedo caminar dado tu mano"-

Con eso aceleró mientras se abrían paso

-¡lo sentimos!- gritaron al unísono mientras los pokemon miraban asombrados a los chicos irse y sus entrenadores solo reían al ver el espectáculo.

Korrina salió de un salto y el rubio usó su cuerpo para poder elevar la moto lo suficiente evitando el barandal, ella ahora se alejaba un poco.

-"sé que puedes hacerlo"- pensaba ella esperando que le siga

El rubio normalmente hubiese ido algo mas lento y esperase que Korrina se detuviera un poco, pero esta vez, su razón se fue de viaje y aceleró sacando mucha arena y alejando a los pokemon circundantes, Korrina no corría a todo lo que su velocidad le daba pero si era muy rápida, la gente miraba impresionada el cómo una chica era rival para una moto y superaba su velocidad.

Con pericia el rubio se puso a su lado debido a que ella cambió su rumbo hacia una de las colinas sin vegetación, dando como resultado que se internase en la selva. Cuando salieron de la arena se adentraron a la selva, ambos estaba comunicados por el manos libres del celular, por ende, y como Korrina predijo el terreno era aun más peligroso

-¿Listo para la siguiente fase?- rio Korrina

-esto lo vi en un videojuego…- el rubio algo preocupado comentó

Algo mágico pasó para él, Korrina aminoró la velocidad y se deslizó por debajo de un tronco caído que estaba apoyado en un gran alzado de roca, Clemont no supo como pero llevó la moto de lazo y puso pasar debajo con maestría, realmente se sorprendió de eso, poco a poco Korrina le hacía perder la timidez

-¡eso Clem!- ella dio una vuelta

A la par Clemont pudo maniobrar evitando las ramas y los troncos, con base a la energía estática en su cuerpo podía sentir a los pokemon, a su novia, parecía que sus músculos se contraían dándole esa placentera sensación de adrenalina

-¡salto!- grito la rubia en un pequeño acantilado que ella cruzó, el rubio pensó en frenar pero su corazón decía acelera

-¡Te sigo!- le respondió

Nuevamente el vehículo cruzó otro obstáculo, mientras Clemont volvía a sentirse nuevo, nunca antes hubo de pensar que eso era posible para alguien como él, sin embargo la rubia solo sonreía pensando que ahora si pudo sacar de su timidez a su amado novio.

-¡mira como has crecido!- burlonamente le dijo mientras corría

-¡ya soy más alto que tú amor!- le respondió

Un pequeño pantano se presentó frente a ellos y ella lo cruzó en carrera, el rubio en cambio tuvo que optar por un viejo puente roto a la mitad y los saltó con pericia, ella solo miraba al final en el claro que daba al mar como el chico llegaba

-una buena carrera- ella le sonrió mientras se sentaba

Él se quitó el casco y los googles muy feliz

-¿te acuerdas lo que te dije?- muy lascivamente le comentó

Un casto beso se hizo presente.

-te amo- le soltó tranquilo mientras miraban juntos el mar

-¿por qué?- pregunto juguetonamente ella

-no me preguntes eso- él le sonrió- tendría que explicar el por qué sigo vivo….-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

V


	9. VIII detrás de todo Gran heroe

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Vivo En El Mar**

 **IX: Detrás de todo Héroe..**

 **4 Años Después**

 **Ciudad Shalour**

-preparado….- Gurkin esperó- ¡Ahora!-

-Empezando simulador de operaciones encubiertas- soltó una voz cibernética- Reconocido C02-

Estamos en la torre destreza, o mejor dicho, el Cuartel Diamante, donde ahora después de 4 años nuestros héroes han aprendido mucho sobre sus poderes, y a como controlarlos, pero no todo fue risas y diversión.

La instalación se comprende dentro de una montaña la verdad, esta a su vez tiene un sitio de arribos que usa un lector biométrico y de reconocimiento que permite el ingreso, el sitio fue excavado por Ash, Serena y Clemont, mientras Korrina realizaba el pulido dentro de la misma, los muros eran de acero reforzado la puerta no existía de tal manera.

Clemont dedicó varias noches sin dormir para generar un transportador hacia la cueva, es decir, el tele transportador llevaba a los que lo usaban a la sala de arribos que fungía con varias funciones.

Esta era una sala muy grande, en el centro un proyector holográfico ayudaba a divisar sitios en todo el mundo pokémon, y a su vez, se comunicaba con servidores a través de todo el mundo.

Aparte de eso habían dormitorios, duchas, baños, gimnasio, y una puerta secreta que daba a la llamada "Terraza" pues este sitio se conectaba con un sendero que circundante al mar indicaba el camino a Shalour.

¿Qué sucedió con nuestros héroes?

Pues Ash tuvo que dejar la liga, su tiempo como héroe no podía verse compartido con una obligación de tal magnitud, era dificil, pero la elección vino de él, por lo cual nunca se arrepintió. Naturalmente ahora ya tiene 21 años, debido al entrenamiento de Gurkin su cuerpo se moldeó conforme, y sus poderes antaño tan difíciles de entender ahora estaban bien catalogados, y los manejaba muy bien. Sus habilidades eran visión de rayos térmicos, aliento gélido, súper fuerza, súper velocidad, y cierta invulnerabilidad frente a los ataques físicos.

Nuestro querido azabache muy a regañadientes se vio en la universidad de Kanto, siguiendo ingeniería civil, ¿Por qué? Pues fue fácil para su madre el entender que su hijo salvaría al mundo, su esposo lo hacía, pero no le perdonó que pasara sin hacer nada en Shalour y por eso cada madrugada Ash vuela a Kanto a clases, actualmente se encuentra surcando el 5to semestre de su carrera. Su cabello es negro corto, y un par de ojeras debido a sus malas noches.

Ash se encuentra sentado desde el sitio de monitoreo mirando hacia el campo de prueba, usando ropa de civil.

A su lado se encuentra Serena, la que con 21 años ahora es la primera alumna de la Universidad de Ciudad Luminalia, allí sigue diseño y modelaje, al igual que Ash su madre aceptó que salvara al mundo, pero no que pasara de vaga el resto del tiempo, así que la universidad también agarró a Serena.

Ella entre sus poderes encontraba los mismos de Ash, a diferencia que Ash era más fuerte pero ella mucho más rápida y ágil. La pelimiel ahora es más alta con un cabello algo corto, usaba una falda negra y una chaqueta rosa. Ella monitoreaba la computadora de la simulación de ambientes.

-¡Traje comida!- entró en un destello la rubia Korrina

-silencio- llamó Gurkin- Tienes que ver esto…-

La rubia dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se acercó al cristal. La cabina de monitoreo se ubicada como un balcón solo que recubierta de cristal y acero como es normal.

Korrina Kurit tiene 22 años, la rubia era más alta que Serena y casi de la altura de Ash, Ash medía 1m 81 cm y Serena 1m 78 cm, La rubia media 1m 80 cm y usaba una blusa blanca y una licra de igual color. Y como todos sus amigos iban a la universidad ella eligió hacer lo mismo, escogió estudiar Cultura física y deportes en la Universidad de Shalour.

Korrina en sus poderes tenía su hipervelocidad, además de poder saltar grandes distancias, y sumándole a eso la capacidad de poder correr sobre el agua y correr por las paredes si lo hacía con el impulso necesario. Es decir, nada en la tierra o el mar escapa a Korrina.

Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento se veían a dos chicos, uno de cabello verde de 24 años y una peli azul de 20, eran Cilan y Dawn, quienes tras dos años de entrenamiento ahora estaban en una ultima prueba.

Ellos usaban trajes de neopreno de color blanco pues el ambiente seleccionado era de nieve, allí habían 4 metalition cuyo cuerpo parecía humano pero su brazo derecho tenía una mutación convirtiéndola en una especie de arma que lanzaba espinas afiladas.

El par a prueba se colocaba detrás de una pila de nieve mientras monitoreaban los patrones de vigilancia de los Metalition.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió dejando entrar a un rubio cuya estatura ondeaba en 1m 89 cm, de ojos azules y cabello corto Clemont estaba allí, con un maletín en su hombro y usando traje.

Clemont por su propio deseo empezó a ir a la universidad, especialmente su deseo era ir a la Universidad de Luminalia estudiando Ingeniería Biorobótica. Sus poderes eran la capacidad de general y manipular energía eléctrica a voluntad, además de que gracias a la estática del aire podía sentir la presencia de seres vivos, y encima de esto nuestro amigo rubio descubrió que podía volar.

-buenas tardes amigos- saludó acercándose- ¿Cómo van los muchachos?-

-han avanzado bien- respondió Ash- pero aún les falta asegurar el meteorito, Serena mi amor súbele el clima un poco, están en un ambiente de hielo ellos, pero yo me estoy congelando aquí-

-Korrina- Clemont le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó por la espalda- ¿Cómo estas amor?-

-Algo cansada- respondió ella- tuve un día largo en la universidad, pero bueno- ella le dio un beso

-Mmm- Clemont se llevó sus manos a la barbilla- ¿recuerdan cuando intentamos hacer el circuito la primera vez?-

-¿El de la bahía?- sonrió Serena- ¡cómo olvidarlo!

Las carcajadas empezaron mientras Gurkin miraba como Dawn con el agua traía el meteorito y Cilan acababa con los guardias con su habilidad de las plantas.

Al voltear al ver a su equipo, vio como habían crecido, como todos estaban lejos de ser los niños inmaduros que llegaron soñando con ser héroes. Una sonrisa ladeó los labios del anciano, quien miró que el ejercicio había terminado con éxito.

-¡lo hicimos!- gritaron Cilan y Dawn festejando

-Ya están listos…- sonrió Gurkin moviéndose de regreso

El equipo se miró y bajó hacia la sala donde Dawn y Cilan tocaban el logo del diamante en su hombrera para que su traje retome su forma natural, la puerta se abrió desvelando a Ash y el equipo quienes se acercaban con una sonrisa.

-Lo hicieron- felicitó Serena

-Eso significa…- continuó Korrina

-¡Bienvenidos al equipo!- Clemont y Ash les dieron un Idroid (sí esto me lo robé de MGS V).

Dawn y Cilan no cabían de alegría y empezando a saltar de alegría

-¡Lo logramos Dawn!- sonrió Cilan- ¡Lo logramos!-

Ambos se abrazaron pero fueron interrumpidos

-Ya chicos- Serena llamó- vayan a las duchas-

Los dos asintieron y fueron camino a bañarse.

Los 4 restantes miraron todo.

-Ya han pasado 4 años…- sonrió Clemont- quién lo diría…

Ash sonrió peso el sonido del tele transportador atrajo su atención.

-Hola Ash; Serena, chicos- saludó Delia llegando

-Hola mamá- corrió Ash donde ella- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien hijo- sonrió ella-

Otra vez soñó el tele transportador siendo Grace la madre de Serena la que llegaba

-¡Hija!- llamó la castaña -Yerno- saludó a Ash

Este ultimo rio algo avergonzado, Clemont por su parte miró su celular y el sms de texto llegó.

-¿está todo bien?- preguntó Korrina

-Sí Kori lo que sucede es que Bonnie quedó en enviarme un mensaje cuando llegue a ciudad Celeste, ya sabes, como es mi hermana pero no tiene poderes me preocupo por ella-

-¡Oigán!- llamó Ash luego de que Delia acompañara a Grace y Serena en la cocina- ¿Cómo está Bonnie?

-Ella está bien Ash- Clemont sonrió- y veo que tu madre y Grace se llevan bien-

-Pues sí – el Moreno sonrió- al final de todo, la elección es mía y de Serena-

Korrina asintió

-Oye Ash- Clemont se detuvo- Papá dice que hubo problemas con la puerta de entrada-

-Eh- Ash se sonrió – es que Serena y yo tuvimos un ligero desacuerdo….-

Clemont y Korrina miraron al azabache contar toda una historia de como saltaron y como él fue empujado pero la superfuerza de Serena lo golpeó y demás, terminando en un beso de reconciliación

-Y así, la mujer más fuerte del mundo me dijo ¡Te amo!-

-Pi pikachu (yo lo recuerdo con más golpes) – el roedor amarillo se subió al hombro de Ash

-Hola Pikachu ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó

-Pikapi (con Fennekin)- soltó este-

Ash le acarició la barbilla

-Saben- Serena llegó detrás- aparte de eso…tengo un súpero oído-

Ash se paralizó y sonrió muy nervioso

-Mi amor- dijo éste- ¿También dije que eres la más hermosa del mundo?-

Clemont alzó su ceja y disimuló sus risas a lo que Korrina abiertamente estalló en carcajadas

-Listo creo que ya está- Meyer el padre de Clemont apareció detrás de una computadora mientras estaba con Grace y Delia.

-Meyer ¿Tú fuiste el primero en saberlo?- preguntó Grace

-¿de los superpoderes?, no, ese fue Gurkin, luego fuimos Sycamore y yo, y es que…armamos una gran red de ayuda para nuestros muchachos, el Profesor Oak en Kalos, el Profesor Serbal en Sinooh, y demás profesores han aportado su conocimiento para ayudar a la tecnología del equipo, los jefes de policía de confianza de Gurkin, etc, el anciano ha armado un equipo solido detrás de los súper-

Todos asintieron algo nostálgicas

-¡Alerta!- sonó la alarma- ¡Metalition en el centro de Fractal!-

-Bueno es hora de cambiarse- ordenó Gurkin

El equipo salió vistiendo sus trajes, Ash y Serena tenían neoprenos azul y rojo respectivamente, el de Korrina era Blanco y tenia un casco para la velocidad, y el de Clemont era negro y tenía unos guantes conductores plateados. Detrás llegaron Dawn y Cilan.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Ash

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos -¡Por la justicia!-

-¡PokeDiamonds!- gritaron al unísono saliendo a la acción

 _ **Continuará**_


End file.
